Naruto and Lovely Monster Girls
by marshalanime
Summary: Naruto connects to the world of Monster Girl Encyclopedia when he was a kid. Now he has a harem of beautiful monsters. How will Naruto deal with being a hero of monsters and starting his life as a shinobi of Konoha? I don't know yet, but what I do know, is that Naruto's going to have a lot of fun with his girls. Due to part of the source material, this is rated M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I Have a new story. I have no idea how often I'm going to update this story or if I'm even going to continue it. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head until a typed it out. **

**Sorry to all of you who have been waiting for me to update one of my other stories. I've gotten into the chat on Monster Girl Encyclopedia, and haven't had much time to write. I'll try to update one of my stories as soon as possible, and thanks for reading. Hope you enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"It's always the same around here" a young girl with long white hair, white wings, a white tail, and black horns, said as she looked up at the red moon from one of the palace balconies. "Everyday I have to stay in the palace and be taught by the tutors mother hired for me" the girl said as she looked to the large city, just outside the palace walls. "Is it to much to ask for someone I can call a friend?" she asked just as a small explosion of smoke appeared behind her.

"That could've gone better" a boys voice said throw the smoke, in between the coughs. When the smoke cleared the girl saw a boy roughly her age with bright blond hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. "Umm? Who are you?" the girls hesitantly asked, getting the boys attention. "Ahhh! Who are you?! What are you, doing?" the blond panicked until he looked around. The girl was about to ask who he was again, when the boy ran beside her to look over the balcony.

"Ha, it worked! I don't know what it did, but it worked!" the boy nearly yelled as he took in the sight. "Uuh, sorry but" the girl was asking when the boy turned to her. "Oh sorry, the names Naruto Uzumaki! What's yours?" Naruto asked the girl. "It's Aria. Could you tell me how you got here?" Aria asked him. "I used the seal over there" Naruto said pointing at a scroll over where he appeared.

"Speaking of 'here', where are we anyway?" Naruto asked her. "We're in the demon lords palace, in the royal demon realm" Aria told him. "Never heard of it" the blond bluntly said. "N-never heard of it?! It's the capital of the monster lands! How could you not know of it?!" Aria yelled, completely stunned by the blonds lack of knowledge. "Monster lands? You lost me" Naruto told her.

'He, doesn't understand? How could this boy grow up not knowing?!' Aria wondered to herself, when her attention was drawn to the scroll. 'He said he got here threw a seal. Could he be, from a world completely cut off from this one?' the girl wondered. "Hey Aria, you want to be my friend?" the blond asked, bringing him out of her thoughts. "Huh, what did you say?" Aria asked. "I said, do you want to be my friend?" Naruto told her.

Few hours later

"Forgive me my lord, but I feel you should know this" a guard said as she entered the Demon Lords study. "What is it?" a woman appearing vary similar to Aria, only older and in an dazzling yet revealing clothing, asked. "Well my lord, it appeases lady Aria has been playing with a human boy" the guard informed her. "Is that so?" the Demon Lord said in a happy tone. "Could you show me?" she asked the guard.

Palace garden

"No far! How am I suppose to catch you if you're flying?!" Naruto asked the lilim that was flying above him. "You never said I couldn't use my wings!" Aria cheerfully pointed out.

"I haven't seen her this happy in a while. I was beginning to worry, but it seems she just needed a companion" the Demon Lord said as she watched the two. "It doesn't hurt that the boy has some good looks, and I'm sure he'll become quite handsome in the future" the Demon Lord happily commented. "So, where's the boy from?" she asked her guard. "That's the thing. When we asked him, he said he was from a village known as Konoha located in the land of fire. A nation from somewhere known as the elemental nations" the woman answered her lord. "That is rather odd" the Demon Lord said.

"Aria, I see you've made a friend" the Demon lord said as she walked up to the two. "Mother, do you need something" Aria asked as she landed. "What, can't I check in on my own daughter every now and then? Of course, I also wanted to meet the boy you've been playing with" the Demon Lord said as she knelled down to be eye level with them. "Yes, Me and Naruto have been playing together!" Aria said as she latched onto his arm.

"Yes I can see that you two get along very well" the Demon Lord said, happy that Aria found a friend. "But I was wondering if you could tell me where Naruto's from" the woman told them. "Aria says I came from another world, though I'm not entirely sure what that means" Naruto said. 'Another world huh?' the Demon Lord thought.

"Could you show me how you got here?" the woman asked. "Sure!" the blond said, pulling out the scroll. "Just add some chakra to this and" Naruto said, and the three vanished in a cloud of smoke.

6 years later

"I can't get up with you on me" Naruto told Aria as she lay on top of him, only the sheet covering them. "But then, how will you keep me company?" Aria asked as she rested her head on his chest. "Team assignment is today" the blond reminded her. "Can't they just send you a letter telling you who you're paired with?" the lilim asked, not wanting to separate from her blond lover.

"Absolutely not!" a blond girl with two sets of angelic wings and wearing a light blue nightgown said from the doorway. "Morning Freya" Naruto greeted the blond. "Morning Naruto" Freya greeted as she walked up to them, and pulled Aria off the bed. "Hey! What's that for?!" the lilim nearly yelled at the Valkyrie. "Be fortunate that I even allow a creature such as you to touch him. Naruto is to attend class and learn who his future comrades shall be, so that he may further his path to becoming a great hero" Freya said.

"Alright, no fighting. I wasn't going to skip it anyway" Naruto told them as he got up and walked over to his dresser. "Of course. Though perhaps I may accompany you today?" Freya asked with a small blush. "Sorry, I don't want the villagers to freak out when they see you're not human" Naruto said as he gathered some clothes. "You know they'll find out eventually" Aria told him.

"I know, but if I say yes, then everyone else will want to come too" the blond told them as he made his way to the door. "So? It's not like there are any classes today" Aria said as she went to follow him. "Your point?" Naruto asked as he opened the bathroom door, only to find it already occupied. "Sorry, didn't know anyone was in here" the blond apologized the the half naked girl.

"No need to apologize" a girl blond hair, fox ears, and seven tails said as she grabbed hold of his arm. "There's enough room in the tub for both of us" she said directly into his ear. "Miaka, I don't have time to wast. I need to get ready so I can go to team assignment at the academy" Naruto told his fellow blond. "Very well, we'll just wash each other" Miaka said.

"Mind if I help?" Aria said as she walked into the bathroom. "You got Naruto all to yourself last night. Give someone else a turn" Miaka told the lilim. "You're all hopeless" Freya told them after getting to the bathroom.

After the bath

"Breakfast is almost done" a girl with long purple hair, arms covered in green scales, and a long snake like lower body said as Naruto walked into the kitchen. "It smells good. What are you cooking Suki?" Naruto asked the ryu. "Scrambled eggs" Suki answered.

"Here's the milk, freshly made" a girl with long black and white hair done in a braid, horns, cow ears, a long cow tail, and large hoofed legs, said as she walked in with fresh milk. "Morning Carolye" Naruto greeted the holstaurus. "Oh, you're up Naruto. Would you like some milk?" Carolye asked the blond. "I'd love a glass" Naruto told her. "Coming right up then!" Carolye cheerfully said as she went to get a cup.

"I'm coming with you" Aria said as she too sat at the table. "What makes you think I'll agree to that?" Naruto asked the girl. "What makes you think you can stop me" Aria responded with her own question. "You really should respect Masters wishes more" a girl with long dark blue, almost black, hair, a long tail covered in equally dark blue feathers, and wearing a maids outfit said as she set the table.

"We can't all be as obedient as you, Adil" Aria said to the kikimora. "Yeah, nothing we says going to change her mind" Naruto said. "I don't see what the problem is. Hiding my tail, wings, and horns is simply a mater of covering them. It's not like the people of this world are familiar with demonic energy, and thous who can sense it are more than likely already informed of our existence by the Hokage" Aria told him. "You're going to do whatever you want, no matter what I tell you" Naruto told her. "So glad you agree" Aria said as Suki filled their plates.

Academy

"Was that really so bad?" Aria asked as the two walked through the hallway, dressed in a black cloak and hat to hide her lilim appearance. "We still have the whole day ahead of us" Naruto told her as they entered the classroom.

"You worry to much" Aria said as she sat next to a raven haired boy, getting most of the girls in class to glare at her. "Maybe you're right" Naruto said, sitting down next to her. "Friend of yours?" The raven haired boy asked the blond. "You could say that" Aria answered for him.

"I GOT HERE FIRST!" two girls all but yelled as they entered the room at the same time. "Who are they?" Aria asked. "The one with pink hair is Sakura and the one with blond hair is Ino" Naruto told her. "They seem annoying" Aria commented, getting a small nod from the raven haired boy. "Give them some time. They should grow out of it" Naruto said.

"Hi Sakura" Naruto greeted the pinket, right before she pushed him out of his seat. "Who are you and why are you sitting next to Sasuke?!" Sakura asked Aria. "Shouldn't you introduce yourself before asking someone else their name?" Aria asked the pinket. "I'm Sakura Haruno, and you're trying to steal Sasuke from me" Sakura accused Aria.

"That's what you're so worked up over? I already have a lover, so you have nothing to fear from me" Aria informed her. "You have a lover?! Who is it?!" Ino asked the girl, wanting to here some juicy gossip. "Naruto, obviously" the beautiful lilim told them. "NARUTO?!" most of the girls yelled after a moment of silence.

"Is it that surprising?" Aria asked with a smile. "It's Naruto, of course it's surprising!" Sakura told Aria. "I'm not the only lover he has. I often have to share him, though I was fortunate to have him to myself last night" Aria told them, thoroughly enjoying the reactions the class were giving. "S-share?!" Ino and Sakura asked as half the class passed out, the boys who fainted was from blood loss. "This is why I wanted you to stay at home" Naruto told the lilim.

"Okay class settle down and..." Iruka said as he entered the class, only to find half of them out cold and the other half speechless. "What happened?" Iruka asked. "They fainted after I told them about Naruto's lovers" Aria told him. "Oh, Aria, I see you came with Naruto today" Iruka said once he noticed the lilim. 'At least he only brought one of them' Iruka thought as he remembered the others from the times he visited Naruto's house.


	2. Chapter 2

**It looks like you all really liked the first chapter. With that and the fact that I still have more ideas for this story, looks like this is now another one of my active stories. Also, I put a lemon scene in this chapter and it's the first one I've tried to write. So let me know how it turns out, okay? With that said, I hope you enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"This sensei of yours is taking his time" Aria commented as her, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke waited in the classroom. "Yeah, what's taking him so long? Everyone elses sensei came hours ago" Naruto added. "I'm sure he has a good reason" Sakura said, despite herself being annoyed with their sensei's lateness.

"If I'd have known we'd be sitting here doing nothing for hours, I'd have taken Naruto somewhere private for a little fun" Aria said as she moved closer to the blond. "What do you mean?" the pinket asked the lilim. "How old are you? Surely you know what lovers do in private" Aria told her, getting Sakura to blush heavily and turn away from the girl.

"How cute. You blush so easily"Aria teased. "Aria, stop teasing her. She's not use to it like you" Naruto told the lilim. "Hm, to think that you'd be reprimanding someone" Sasuke commented. "So you can still talk. I'd wondered if you'd lost your voice since this morning" Aria said to the boy. After the lilim said this the door opened to finally show them their sensei.

The white haired man with his left eye covered took a minute to look them over. "My first impression" the man started, "there are more here than I thought there'd be" he finished. "Not surprising, considering you were expecting there to be only three people here" Aria told him. "True, now met me on the roof in five minutes" the man said as he left the room.

Roof

"Now that were all here. Why don't you tell me about yourself. Stuff like, your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future" the man told them. "Um, sensei, could you demonstrate for us?" Sakura asked. "Okay. I'm Kakashi Hatake. My hobbies, I have lots of them. I have thing I like and thing I dislike, and my dream for the future. Never gave it much thought" Kakashi told them.

"So, you're only going to give your name?" Aria said. "Well, If your so curious, why don't you go next" Kakashi told the lilim. "If you insist. My name is Aria. I can't think of any specific hobby to give you. I like Naruto, and having sex with him" Aria said, getting Sakura to blush more then before at her bluntness. "I dislike having to share Naruto when we're already making love, and thoughs who blindly follow the order of the Chief God. My dream for the future is to make this world a haven for monsters" Aria finished.

'She definitely fits the Hokage's description' Kakashi thought to himself. "Monsters? What are you going on about?" Sakura asked, getting Sasuke interested in her answer. 'So much for keeping a low profile' Naruto thought. "It may sound odd to you, but I come from a world inhabited by more than just humans" Aria said as she removed her cloak and hat to show off her tail, wings, and horns.

"I myself, along with all of the girls who live with Naruto are monsters from this world" Aria said as she watched for how the two would react. "I-if you're from another world, why are you here?" the pinket asked, completely unsure how she should react to this information. "We have Naruto here to thank for that" Aria said as she brought the blond closer. "He showed up in the palace six years ago and let use know about this world" Aria finished.

"This is nice and all, but can we continue the introductions?" Kakashi asked. "How about you?" Kakashi asked pointing to Sakura. "Y-yes! I'm Sakura Haruno, my hobbies are" Sakura says before looking at Sasuke, blushing, and giggling, repeated for most for the rest of her introduction. "Good god Sakura, if you like the boy that much, just fuck him already" Aria said once the pinket finished.

"What are you saying?!" Sakura yelled. "Are you that sheltered? If you need me to explain, then you start by stripping his-" Aria began, but was interrupted by the pinket. "I know what you meant!" Sakura yelled. "Oh good, I was afraid that you didn't understand at the age you are. I was even contemplating me and Naruto showing you how it works. Though I'm sure he wouldn't mind" Aria said as she leaned into him and ran her hands up and down his chest.

"Don't bring me into this!" Naruto told her, as Sakura all but fainted at her implications and Sasuke moved away from the lilim. 'This is going to take a while' Kakashi thought after seeing this.

Naruto's house

"Today wasn't that bad" Aria said as the two entered the compound. "Honestly, I'm surprised it went that well" Naruto told her. "Welcome back" the two heard. "Baako, how are you today?" Naruto asked, recognizing that melancholic voice. "I'm fine. Did you enjoy your day?" Baako asked as she crawled out from under the house, revealing herself to have a long centipede lower body.

"Yes, I did. Thanks for asking" the blond said as the purple haired girl came up to him. "That's good to hear" Baako said as she started to embrace the blond. After a moment of remaining in this embrace, the girl couldn't help but bring the blond into a passionate kiss. "Aria, would you mind if I have Naruto tonight?" Baako asked after she broke the kiss. "I have no problem with it" Aria simply said as she continued towards the house.

"I think your libido has increased lately" Naruto said once Aria was in the house. "How am I to stand out if I don't show you what I can do?" Baako asked with a small smile.

That night

"Ahhh, that was a relaxing bath. Normally someone ends up sneaking in with me" Naruto said as he walked into his room with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Can you blame them?" Baako asked as she came down from the roof, already naked. "Considering everyone I live with, I understand what you mean" Naruto said. "Yes, but now we're alone, and I have you to myself all night" Baako said before using the pincers at the end of her tail to inject her poison into him.

**Lemon start**

"Starting off with your poison I see" Naruto said as he felt himself grow hard from the poison flowing into him. "I want us to have the most satisfying night possible" Baako said before coiling around him and bringing the two to the bed.

"We won't be needing this" Baako said as she tossed the towel across the room to reveal his sizable erection. Baako took his shaft into her hand as she began to lather it with saliva as she ran her tongue up and down the shaft. "Shit, you're getting really good at this" Naruto said as he took in the pleasure she was giving him. "Thank you" Baako said before taking the head into her mouth and started swirling her tongue around it.

"I feel bad that your doing all the work. Let me return the favor" Naruto told her as he brought her wait down to his face, and began liking her soaked pussy. "Ohh, mmm" Baako moaned as she jerked her head up and off his erection. "P-please, more" Baako quietly begged as she grinned her waist into the blonds face as she tightened the coils holding him.

Naruto, after circling her folds for a few more seconds, stuck his tongue out and started licking her from top to bottom. "Mmmm" Baako moaned before moving her mouth back to Naruto's erection, and began to bob her head up and down.

After several minutes Baako brought her head up and changed their position. Now face to face with Naruto, her dripping pussy just above Naruto's penis. "I-I can't, wait any longer" Baako said in between heavy breaths. "Then should I?" Naruto asked as he placed his hands on her hips. At her nod, Naruto slammed her down onto his shaft. "Ahhhhhmmmmm!" Baako nearly shouted as her body shock with pleasure.

"Guh, Baako, you're so tight" Naruto said as he gritted his teeth. "Naruto... make love to me, fuck me as hard as you can" Baako said before crashing her lips into his. Not wanting to disappoint her, Naruto lifted her up and slammed her back down even harder than the first time, muffling her moans of ecstasy with his mouth.

"N-Naruto" Baako moaned as their kiss ended and Naruto moved to kissing her neck. "I, love you. I love you so much" Baako said as she wrapped her arms around him and tightened her hold on him. "I love you too, Baako" Naruto said as he increased his pace.

"Baako, I'm about to cum!" Naruto informed her. "Yes! Me too! Cum with me! Poor your seed into my womb!" Baako told him before kissing him again, and tightening her walls around the blond to make him reach his climax faster. "I-I'm cuminnnnnnnnng!" Baako yelled as she broke the kiss and arched her back, shaking with blissful pleasure as she felt Naruto release rope after rope of cum into her.

**Lemon end**

Baako fell down onto Naruto's chest once the two came down from their climax. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are when you cum?" Naruto asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "I, believe you've mentioned it before" Baako said as she nuzzled his chest. "Though it is a good thing you think that" Baako said with a small smile. "Why's that?" The blond asked. "Because, you're going to be seeing me like that many more times before the night ends" Baako said as she injected more poison into him.

Next day

"Great, not only is Kakashi-sensei late, but now Naruto's late too!" Sakura complained as her and Sasuke waited in the training ground.

"Sorry I'm late!" Sakura and Sasuke heard from above, just before a dragon landed with Naruto riding it, followed shortly by Aria and an armed Freya. "N-Na-Naruto!? You have a dragon?!" Sakura yelled after she fell over in shock. "Yeah, sorry about that. Sable insisted on coming" Naruto apologized as he got off of Sable.

"Yes, if Aria and Freya get to come, then I should be able to come as well" the dragon said as it slowly turned into a green scaled girl with large wings for arms. "And to be more precise, I'm a Wyvern" Sable told them. "Yes yes, that's all good and all. Now where is this sensei of yours. We need to get you to pass this test as soon as possible. Your future as a hero depends on this" Freya said, getting odd looks from Sakura and Sasuke.

"You can just ignore her" Aria said, getting Freya to glare at her. "We would've been here sooner, but Baako kept Naruto up late last night" Aria explained. "And what is Baako?" Sasuke asked, already guessing that she wouldn't be human. "She's an Oomukade" Sable answered, seeing them thinking about it she elaborated. "A giant centipede" Sable said, getting a grossed out look from the pinket.

"Why did she keep him up last" Sakura was asking when she came to a realization, "On second thought, I don't want to know". "So you are learning" Aria commented as she watched the pinket's face turn red.

'This is going to be a long day' Kakashi thought as he watched the group.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the third chapter! I'll more than likely slowing the release rate of this story after this chapter. Don't want to burn myself out. Besides, I have my other stories I need to update. So I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"Hopefully you get a better mission today. The past week has been boring, what with me watching you all do menial tasks" Aria commented as her and team seven walked through the Hokage's tower. "I don't even know why you come with us then. You're not a shinobi" Sakura pointed out. "You'd miss me if I wasn't here" Aria told her as the entered the mission room.

"Why would I miss you?" the pinket asked, but before Aria could answered Sakura heard the voice of someone else she didn't want to see at the moment. "Well, if it isn't forehead. What's wrong, don't like it on your new team? I can always switch with you if you want" Ino told Sakura, as it turned out the other two teams from their class were there for missions as well.

"Keep dreaming Ino-pig. There's no way you could handle being on this team" Sakura told the girl. "This might get interesting. I should've brought popcorn" Aria said as she began to watch the two girls.

"Kakashi, you're right on time for once" the Hokage, Haruzen Sarutobi, said. "I have here a mission that your team has specificity been asked to do" Haruzen said as he pulled out a scroll containing the mission details. "Lord Hokage, they've only been taking missions for a week. This mission is a C rank, possibly even a B rank" Kakashi said once he looked over the scroll.

"That can't be right. Why would someone ask a new team of gennin to do such I high ranked mission" a woman with curvy black hair and crimson colored eyes said. "To be more precise, the client asked for Naruto specifically" Haruzen said. "What!? Naruto, but he's the dead last! Why would someone ask for him?!" a boy with red fang tattoo's on his cheeks and a white dog asked. "Yeah! I could understand if they asked for Sasuke, but Naruto?!" Ino said.

'They'll have to learn about this sooner or later anyway' Haruzen thought to himself as he came up with a plan. "Naruto is well known in this region. In fact, this is the first time we've received a request from the region. I want to make a good impression with the people there, so I excepted their request. After all, Naruto here has more knowledge on the area than anyone else in the village" Haruzen explained.

'So, we're going there huh' Naruto wondered as he listened to the old man. "Naruto's never left the village, how does he have a reputation in this place?!" thr boy with fang tattoo's asked. "Not only that, how does he know more about it than even you?!" Ino asked. 'If Naruto knows so much about this place, that would mean we're going? Oh god no! Why me?!' Sakura thought having figured it out already. 'Figured we'd end up going there eventually with the dope on our team' Sasuke thought, having come to the same conclusion as Sakura.

"Well, if you two are so concerned, then your teams can go as well" Haruzen said. "Are you sure about this?" a man smoking a cigarette with black hair and beard asked. "I am. We'll be receiving more requests from this land in the future They'll have to learn all they can about it, and I can't think of anyone better than Naruto to teach them. So I want all of you to report to Naruto's home in two hours ready to leave" Haruzen finished.

Two hours later

"Why do we have to go to Naruto's if we're leaving the village?" Ino asked as both teams arrived at Naruto's house. "Who knows. I'm sure Naruto will explain when we get inside" a boy with a lazy expression told her. "Shikamaru's right. We'll just have to ask Naruto" the boy with fang tattoo's said as he went to knock on the gate, only for it to open revealing Adil.

"Hello. Master is in the back preparing the seal. Follow me please" Adil said as she stood back to let them in. "Huh? Are you not coming in?" Adil asked when she saw the gennin just staring at her. "Yes, we are. Thank you" the woman with crimson eyes said as she nudged the gennin into the compound.

"Hope you don't mind me asking, but what's with the feathers?" Ino asked, thinking they were some kind of new fashion. "My feathers?" Adil asked as she looked at her feathers. "Oh silly me. You must not have been fully informed" Adil concluded. "Informed of what?" Shikamaru asked. "That Naruto is the only human who lives here" Adil answered as the group reached the spot where Naruto was. Around the blond was team seven and most of the houses residence.

"Perfect timing, I just finished the seal" Naruto said, only to see his old classmates frozen where they were. "Right, no one told them" Naruto said, slapping himself for forgetting. "I'll bring them over" Suki said as she went over to the group. "I know this is a lot to take in, but you all have a job to do" Suki told them as she wrapped around the gennin and pulled them over to the seal.

"Is this how all of the humans in this world going to react when we tell them about monsters?" Aria playfully asked as the other two sensei entered the seal. "What's going on?!" Ino finally asked. "We're going to my world to take care of a mission" Aria told them as the seal began to glow. "Told you you couldn't handle being on this team" Sakura gleefully told Ino, happy that she's not in her place for once.

"Be safe" Suki told them, as the others waved goodbye.

MGE world

In a clod of smoke the group appeared in a large throne room. "Uhh, I think I'm going to be sick" a heavy set boy said as he held his stomach, having never experienced traveling like that before. "Sorry Choji, should've warned you not to eat before using the seal for the first time" Naruto said. "So where are we?" the boy with fang tattoo's asked.

"You are in my kingdom young man, and I welcome each and every one of you to it!" a large muscular man with short spiked hair and matching beard joyously said. "I take it you're king Rutley" Kakashi said as the king walked up to the group. "That I am, and I assume you are the group sent by Konoha" Rutley said as he stopped in front of the group.

"That's correct. Though I hope you don't mind that we sent more than one team. Lord Hokage wanted the gennin to become familiar with this world" Kakashi said. "Not to worry, you're Hokage sent a letter ahead of time explaining his decision. Now which of you are Naruto Uzumaki?" Rutley asked. "That'd be me" Naruto said as he stepped forward.

"The hero who calms monsters and travels the lands with a daughter of the Demon Lord. It's a pleasure to finally meet you Naruto Uzumaki!" Rutley said as he placed a hand on the blonds shoulder. "I wouldn't go so far as to say I'm a hero. I just help out when someone needs it" Naruto said. "Ha ha ha ha! Humble too it seems!" Rutley said as he started patting the boy on the back.

"Naruto's a hero?" the boy with fang tattoo's asked. "That he is, though he still has a long path to travel before he reaches his true glory" Freya said. "You just want him to fight for the Chief God" Aria said. "Tis only right for him to fight for good. Tis also fortunate that the energy that exists in his world seems immune to your corruption" Freya smugly told the lilim. "Just because his world can't under go monsterization, does not mean that we cannot turn it into a monster friendly world" Aria told the Valkyrie.

"It said in the mission you requested that your daughter has gone missing" Kakashi said. "Yes, my daughter is very adventurous, and often leaves the city without telling anyone, but she's never been gone this long. I beg of you Konoha shinobi, bring my little girl back to us" the man pleaded as he keeled to them. "There's no need for you to ask like this. You have my word, that we'll do everything we can to bring her back" Naruto told the man.

"Thank you. I knew asking for your help was the right option" Rutley said as he stood back up. "Do you have anything of hers we could use" Kakashi asked the man. "We do, but what do you need it for?" Rutley asked. "We can use the her sent to track her down" Kakashi said as he summoned a group of dogs. "Yo" a small pug said as once the smoke cleared. "Pakkun, I need you guys to find a princess" Kakashi told them.

"Princess huh? Sure, we can do that" Pakkun said. "Ha! Me and Akamaru can help out as well" the feral looking boy said as his dog barked in agreement. "See, Kiba and I can find her sent. All we need is something that smells like her" Kakashi said. "Understood! You, bring me one of Saree's dresses!" Rutley ordered one of his guards. "Right away my king" the man said as he ran off.

"Though I am surprised that you can wear such heavy clothing in the desert" Rutley said as he looked at the shinobi who were wearing jackets. "I was wondering why I was getting so hot" Naruto said as he removed his jacket. "We're in a desert?" a girl with dark blue, nearly black, hair asked as she too removed her jacket. "Yes, the kingdom of Arorin is mainly desert, and you are currently in the capital city of Lorburn, in the largest oasis in this desert" Rutley told them.

"Arorin is rather new, correct?" Aria asked. "Correct princess. I helped my father build this kingdom from the ground up" Rutley proudly said. "Arorin is a monster friendly state, right?" Sable asked. "Monster friendly?" the girl with dark blue hair asked. "Yes, in this world there are generally three types of states, demonic realms, states that follow the Chief God, and monster friendly states" Rutley told them.

"Demonic realms and monster friendly states are excepting of monsters. The states that follow the Chief God seek to eradicate monsters" Aria further explained. "Why would they want to destroy monsters? You don't seem that bad to me" Kiba asked. "Monsters are foul, evil creatures that seek to corrupt men and turn women into monsters. If they are not kept at bay, then the world will fall into ruin" Freya said. "And that's the kind of crazy logic that those who follow the Chief God follow. Truly utter nonsense" Aria said. "Why you!" Freya yelled as she drew her sword on Aria.

"To slow Valkyrie" Aria said as she flew up to the roof. "I've had enough of your indecency!" Freya yelled, and was about to fly after the lilim when Naruto grabbed her ankle and pulled the holy warrior back down. "What have I told you two about fighting?!" Naruto told the girls, to which Freya began to mumble while she put her sword away.

"That happen often" Pakkun asked. "Unfortunately yes" the blond answered.

"My king, one of lady Saree's dresses as you requested" the guard from before said as he entered the room. "Excellent! Hand it to our friends here" the king said. "Think you can find her?" Kakashi asked as he handed the dress to his summons. "Piece of cake. We'll let you know when we find something" Pakkun said before the dogs jumped away. "Now we just wait till they find her sent" Kakashi said.


	4. Chapter 4

**Couldn't help but write this chapter so soon. Hope you all enjoy reading it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopaedia)**

"I don't know what you were so freaked out about forehead. Once you get over the weirdness of monsters being girls, there's nothing wrong with this mission" Ino told Sakura as the group followed Pakkun through the desert. "You don't know what monsters here eat" Sakura told her. "Can't be that bad! They don't seem in eating us!" Kiba added his thoughts.

"They eat human spirit energy" Sasuke said. "Spirit energy? Sounds troublesome if you ask me" Shikamaru said. "The process of getting spirit energy is usually enjoyable for both the human and monster" Aria said as she, along with Freya and Sable, flew next to the shinobi. "Enjoyable?" the girl with dark blue hair and pale lavender eye asked. "Yes. The best way to get spirit energy is through sex" Aria told them.

"Sex!" Ino yelled, while the dark blue haired girl blushed heavily. "What's with human girls from your world acting weird when ever we tell them that?" Sable asked. "Sex isn't something that's so openly talked about in our world. Especially between people who have just met" the woman with red eyes explained. "Well Kurinai, now is the perfect opportunity to talk about it! After all, we are in a world where monsters are looking for husbands, and willing to use force if necessary" Aria said.

"Great, monster girls are even more troublesome than normal girls" Shikamaru said. "And you wonder why I say monsters are evil" Freya commented. "She has a point. I've had to deal with monsters looking to take my spirit energy in the past. It's not unlikely that we'll have to deal with something like that on this mission" Naruto told the group.

"I'll beat any girl who tries to take my Sasuke from me!" Ino yelled. "Okay, seriously, that wouldn't be such a big problem if you just fucked the boy. I don't get you girls at all" Aria said, getting blushes from Ino, Kurinai, and the dark blue haired girl. "What about you?" Aria asked as she flew next to the dark blue haired girl. "You must have someone you like correct?" the lilim asked.

"L-l-like!? We-well I do, b-but" the girl said. Seeing the girls eyes turn towards Naruto while she said this, she decided to have some fun. "You like Naruto huh?" the lilim playfully asked. "Wha?! H-how did y-you know?!" the girl asked in surprise. "Hinata, you like Naruto?! Since when?!" Ino asked the girl, turning her into a stuttering mess.

"My, my, such a shy girl. I think she'd benefit from turning into a monster" Aria commented as she flew next to Hinata. "Absolutely not!" Kurinai yelled at the lilim. "Kurinai-sensei's right. We shouldn't turn Hinata into a sex crazed monster" Naruto said with a small blush. Unfortunately, having heard all of this sent Hinata over the edge and she fainted. "You sure about that?" Aria asked as the group stopped near a rocky outcrop.

Five minutes later

"How long is she usually out for?" Sable asked as she looked at the still unconscious girl. "She should be up soon" Kurinai answered. "At least we have time to rest" Choji said as he pulled out a bag of chips.

"What do you think about adding her to the harem?" Aria asked, to which Naruto and Kurinai yelled for her to "Drop it!". "Fine, we can talk about it later" Aria said.

"This isn't exactly what I thought my first C rank would be like" Kiba said as he sat on one of the rocks. "What did you expect?" a boy wearing a trench coat and sunglasses asked in a monotone. "Come on Shino, you can't tell me you weren't looking forward to some action?" Kiba asked his team mate, right before the rock he was sitting on moved under the sand.

"What the hell?!" Kiba yelled as he was sent face first into the sand. "What was that?! Are we under attack?!" Ino asked as everyone took a defensive stance. "If my memories correct, that was" Aria was saying when a giant armor plated worm came out of the sand, towering above them. "Sandworm" Aria finished. "You just had to say that Kiba, didn't you" Naruto said to the boy. "Don't blame me!" Kiba yelled.

"Focus, it's coming!" Kakashi told them as he jumped out of the sandworm's way. "Leave it to me! Human bolder!" Choji yelled as he turned into a giant destructive ball and rolled towards the sandworm. Seeing the boy rolling towards her the sandworm dove under the sand and used her body as a ramp, sending the boy into one of the small cliffs surrounding them.

"Thought you said the monsters in this world were girls" the man with a cigarette said as he pulled out his trench knifes. "They are, sandworm's just happen to have a body that's close to the one they had under the previous Demon Lord" Aria said as she blasted the sand in the area, trying to hit the sandworm.

"Try not to hurt her" Naruto told the group. "Are you crazy?!" Ino yelled at her fellow blond. "Yeah, you're joking, right?!" Kiba asked as he dropped to all fours and Akamaru jumped onto his back as a clone of the boy. "Does it sound like I'm joking?!" Naruto told them as he brought a sword out of a seal.

"We need to get off the sand" Shikamaru said as he jumped onto the rocks, shortly followed by the others. "Now what?" Kurinai asked as she put Hinata onto the rock. "We need to ware her out" Naruto said. "Easier said than done" Sakura said a bit agitated.

"She's probably just looking for a guy if she's still coming after us" Sable suggested as she hovered over head. "I'd be best to just take it out" Freya said as she held her holy sword, ready to attack if given the order. "How the hell can you have sex with a worm?!" Ino nearly yelled, just before the sandworm came up behind them an slammed into the rock pillar.

"We can go over monster anatomy later! We need to deal with this right now!" Naruto yelled, just before falling do to part of the rock breaking away. "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled about to jump after the boy when the sandworm's tail came up to smash the rest of the rock pillar.

"Sorry, I'm busy right now" Naruto said as he used one of the falling rocks to push himself out of the way of her mouth. "I'd hear you out any other time" the blond said as he slashed the sandworm from just behind the mouth to the sand she was coming out of, leaving a violet pink cut mark. This however didn't stop the monster as she turned on the blond an dove for him.

"Shit" the blond said as he made a cross shaped hand seal and formed a bunch of clones, right before having most of them swallowed by the sandworm as she disappeared under the sand.

"You okay Naruto?" the man with a cigarette asked the blond once everything settled. "I'm fine. Thanks for asking Asuma-sensei" Naruto said. "Is that thing going to come back?" Pakkun asked. "Considering the amount of clones she just swallowed, I think she'll be busy for a while" Aria said as she landed. "Busy?" Ino asked. "You wanted to know how a sandworm had sex right? Naruto's getting personal experians on that right now" Aria said. "I think that's all we need to know" Kurinai said as she carried Hinata.

"Ahg, what happened?" Hinata asked as she woke up. "You fainted after we started talking about you liking Naruto, a sandworm attacked, and now a bunch of Naruto's clones are having sex with her" Aria said, which immediately made Hinata faint again. "Damn it Aria! You're not allowed talking to Hinata when she wakes up again!" Naruto yelled at the lilim. 'This is going to take a while' the rest of them thought.

After Hinata woke up

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering something" Asuma said as he came up to the blond as the group continued to follow Saree's trail. "What is it?" Naruto asked. "When you cut the sandworm, the injury didn't look normal. I want to know if it's just the sandworm, or if it's something you did" Asuma said. "It's my sword" Naruto said as he brought it out again, and handed it to Asuma.

"It's made from demon realm silver. It can't actually hurt anyone, it can only drain their energy" the blond explained. "Sounds useful when you need to take someone out, without killing them" Asuma said as he handed the sword back. "Yeah, I tend to use it a lot when I'm in this world" Naruto said as he took the blade back.

"Looks like the girl went in there" Pakkun said as the group stopped in front of a almost completely buried building, only what looked like a broken tower sticking out of the sand. "We might as well go in" Kakashi said as he walked inside, shortly followed by the others.

Ten minutes later

"This isn't what I expected" Naruto said as the group finally found the princess. "This is just weird" Sakura commented as the group watched the princess sitting at a large dinning table in a large well lit dinning hall. An average looking man sitting close to her as khepri stood around them like servants in a wealthy family.

"Come now princess, why won't you eat?" the man asked as he held a glass of wine in his hand. "Why are you forcing me to stay here?" Saree asked with venom as she adjusted the shackle around her neck. Now now, princess" the man said as he yanked on the chain attached to the shackle, roughly pulling the girl to him. "Where are your manners? I went through the trouble of setting up this wonderful feast, and your not even going to try it?" the man asked, becoming angry with the girl, as she glared back at him.

"I even got you this lovely dress!" the man said as he tor the fabric, making the read haired girl cover her chest with a small scream. "Perhaps I've been to easy one you. Perhaps you need to be taught a lesion?!" the man shouted as he grabbed her arms and pulled them away from her chest. "And I know just the lesion to teach" the man said as he stared at her chest.

"She doesn't want your lesion pall!" Naruto said as he kicked the man away from her, shocking Saree and the khepri. "Who are" Saree was asking when the man cut her off. "You bastard! Do you have any idea who I am!? I'm the future king of this land!" the man yelled in blind rage as he held his broken nose, his khepri harem between him and the shinobi.

"Someone like you doesn't deserve to be king!" Naruto yelled at the man as the rest of the group jumped into the room. "You really shouldn't rush in like that Naruto, but considering what he was about to do. I'll let it slide this time" Kakashi said as he and the rest of the group were glaring at the man, especially the girls.

"Hahaha! Don't kid yourself! It's my destiny to achieve graetne-augh" the man was saying when the sandworm from earlier crashed through the wall, burying him and the khepri in sand. The mouth opened up to reveal a girl with large breast, long pink hair, and covered in slime. "Naruto, I ran out of clones! Can I have some more?!" the girl cheerfully asked, oblivious to what she just did.

"Ah, sure Ena. I'll make more clones for you" the blond said unsure how he should react to this, much like the others who were just staring at the happy girl.

Outside the ruins

"I'd say my father was worrying to much, but turns out he was finally right to worry about me. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't shown up" Saree said, now in her normal clothes. "Don't mention it. We were happy to help" Naruto told her. "So, all we have to do is get Saree here back to her father, and mission over" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Sorry, but I'm not going back. Not yet at least" Saree said. "What?! Do you know what we had to go threw to find you?!" Ino asked. "I can take a guess" Saree said as she watched Ena's body moving in and out of the sand. "Anyway, I haven't completed what I came out here to do, and I'm not going back until I do" Saree declared.

"We understand that you want to do something, but our mission was to get you back to your father. Not to let you wander" Kurinai was telling the girl when Naruto started talking. "Sable, can you go tell the king that we found Saree, and that we'll bring her home safely once we help her" the blond said, surprising everyone but Aria, Freya, and Sable.

"Naruto! What are you doing?!" Sakura yelled at him as he walked up to Saree. "She's just going to come out here again if we drag her back to the city. Wouldn't it be better if we helped her out, then took her back?" Naruto told them.

"If all of you want to go back, then you're free to do so. I'm going with them however" Aria said as she moved to stand next to Naruto and Saree. "As am I" Freya said as she walked over. "You make a point. It'd be better for future relations between our nations as well" Kakashi said. "Guess our mission isn't over yet" Asuma said as he got a new cigarette out.

"I'll be off then" Sable said as she took off for Lorburn. "Thank you all. I am truly grateful to you" Saree said to the group. "It's the least we can do" Naruto told her.

**Extra Lemon **

**Ena and the first batch of clones**

"Yeah! I finally have a hus, band?" Ena said as she quickly went from exited to confused. "Wasn't there only one of you a minute ago?" Ena asked with a cute expression as she looked at the half-dozen or so blonds.

"We're clones" one of the blonds told her as their clothes dissolved. "It's a technique we can use" An other one said. "Clones?" Ena wondered. "Eeh!? Then that means I didn't get the real one! I still don't have a husband!" Ena freaked.

"Wait! Don't cry! The original is busy with something, so he made us to keep you company" one of the clones quickly came up with an excuse to keep her from crying. "You, sniff, mean you want to be my husband?" Ena asked. "Well, you'll have to share me. Other than that I'd love too" the clone told her before she embraced the blond. "I'm so happy!" Ena exclaimed.

"But you know" Ena said as she caressed his penis, her tone of voice changed. "You took a lot of energy out of me with that sword of yours" Ena said into his ear. "You'll have to help me get it back" she said as she started stroking him.

"We're more than happy to help" an other clone said as he began to fondle her breasts from behind."But since we're clones, we won't be able to last as long as the original. You'll have to find him after we pop" the clone said as he dug his fingers into her breasts, getting her to moan. "I, haa, can do that. I can, mmmm, always find my husband once I know what his spirit energy, ooh, feels like" Ena said between her moans.

"Now that we have that out of the way, I'm Naruto. What's your name?" a third blond said as he came up to her side. "Ena" the girl told him before taking his head into her mouth. "Ena huh? Well I hope you're ready Ena" Naruto said as he entered her from behind, getting her to moan heavily around Naruto's shaft. "Don't leave me out of this" the clone directly in front of Ena said as he entered her from the front.

"Ghaau" Ena moaned as the blondes began pumping in and out of her. "Ena, your moans feel so good" the clone she was sucking said as he grabbed the back of her head to help him thrust. "You should try back here!" the clone from behind said as he and the clone in front began to thrust in rhythm with each other. The clone in front was to busy sucking Ena's breasts to make his own response.

After several minutes of the clones thrusting into all of Ena's holes. "Ena, I'm about to" the clone from behind said as he quickened his thrusts. "Me to!" the clone in front said. "Same here!" the clone thrusting into her mouth said just before all three of them hit their climaxes. Ena, reaching her own orgasm, pulled her head off of the blonds erection as she moaned in pure ecstasy as she was filled with his seed at the same time the clone she was sucking covered her face and breasts.

After the clones finished they popped out of existence, and Ena collapsed from the pleasure. The girl slowly propped herself up on her elbows to look at the remaining blonds. "More. I want more" Ena pleaded with pure bliss in her eyes.

After Ena finished off the last of the clones

"Awwww, no more!" Ena wined as she looked around, not seeing any blonds. "I'm not full yet" Ena said as she went into a cute thinking pose. "I'll just have to find Naruto!" the girl concluded and took off in the direction she felt Naruto's energy in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I got the next chapter done. Hope you all enjoy.**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"We should stop and set up camp for the night" Kakashi told the group as they stopped next to a large rock jutting out of the sand. "Finally" Sakura said as she dropped down on the sand. "I know. We've been walking all day" Ino said as she mimicked the pinket.

"Are you sure their trained warriors?" Saree asked with a raised eyebrow. "They just got out of the academy a week ago" Kakashi said in their defense. "They'll get use to it eventually" Asuma said. "I'd hate to see the ones that didn't pass" Saree said as she got her camping supplies out. "What's that suppose to mean!" Ino/Sakura yelled.

"It means, you two don't show the capabilities of a warrior. To think that you graduated with a hero like Naruto" Saree told them as she focused on setting up her tent. "What's with that anyway? The whole Naruto being a hero deal" Kiba asked. "You don't know?!" Saree asked in surprise.

"Most of use didn't even know this world excisted before today, let alone that Naruto could come here whenever he wanted" Shikamaru told her. "I see. Well, if you want to know. Naruto has ended pointless fighting and saved small nations just start, and all regardless if the people he helps were human or monster. It's difficult to find someone in this world who hasn't heard of Naruto. Even those who serve the Chief God recognize his status as a hero." Saree explained, which got the gennin to stare at Naruto.

"What?" the blond asked. "What'd you mean what?! You never thought to tell use that you were so famous?!" Ino asked her fellow blond. "Would any of you have believed me?" Naruto asked. "Probably not" Shikamaru answered for the group.

Naruto made a small group of clones to help set up and go look for fire wood, several of them were taken by Ena. "She's been doing that all day, how long can you keep that up?" Ino asked, making Sakura facepalm because she knew Aria was going to make some kind of perverted comment now. "He can go for quite some time. I can't even remember the last time he was completely drained after sex" Aria said. "My last birthday remember?" Naruto said as he put up his tent.

"Yes, I remember now. All of use spent the day making love to celebrate. We could've used this clone technique back then. Oh! We'll have to see how long you can last while using clones once we get back!" Aria happily said with a perverted expression. As soon as Aria finished talking the group heard Hinata hit the ground, out could after picturing what Aria said.

"Remind me to help her with that after the mission" Naruto said. "And not like that" the blond added when he saw Aria about to say something, getting the lilim to pout cutely at her idea being shot down so fast.

After sunset

"Hey Aria, I didn't see you pitch a tent. Where are you going to sleep?" Ino asked the lilim, getting Sakura to once again facepalm. "I'm sleeping with Naruto of course. I haven't had anything to eat all day after all, I can't have sex while we're on the move like Ena can" Aria told the girl, getting her red in the face from embarrassment.

"Ino will you stop asking her lose questions?!" Sakura nearly yelled at the girl. "I can't help it! I was curious!" Ino all but shouted back.

"I assume you have some way to muffle the noise" Saree guessed. "Sound absorbing seals" Naruto said.

"If any of you girls would like to join us, you can come in at any time" Aria offered. "No thanks" Sakura said. "I'm not that tempted" Ino said after the pinket. "I, um" Hinata went to say, but fainted with a massive blush and nose bleed. "So that's two no's and a maybe" Aria noted. "What about you princes?" Aria asked Saree. "I have no intention of giving myself to just anyone. Even one as well known as Naruto" Saree answered.

Later that night

'I can do this. Naruto already knows how I feel, so all I have to do is go in there and, and' Hinata thought to herself as she stood in front of Naruto's tent. "So, are you going to stand there all night, or are you going to get in here?" Aria asked the girl as she stuck her head out of the tent. "Ah! I-I was j-just" Hinata tried to explain when Aria covered her mouth with her hand.

"Nod for yes or shack for no" Aria told her. After a small nod the Hyuuga was pulled into the tent by the lilim. 'Maybe this'll help her with her confidence?' Kurenai thought as she stood watch. 'Of course, I'll put Naruto into a living hell if he does anything to hurt her' the woman thought.

**Lemon Start**

"Eep" Hinata let out as she was pulled into the tent. "So, what do you want to do first?" Aria asked the Hyuuga. "I uh" Hinata was saying when she noticed Naruto, along with Aria were completely naked. "I-I-I" Hinata began stuttering, about to pass out again.

'She really does need some help' Aria though as she rolled her eyes. 'Guess I can lend her some energy' the lilim said as she placed her hand on Hinata's back and pumped demonic energy into her. 'This should keep her conscious long enough to get use to it' Aria thought as Hinata's eye's gained a faint, almost unnoticeable, glow.

"Naruto, I-I love you!" Hinata all but shouted as her face was bright red. "Well, it's nice to hear that Hinata, but are you sure about this?" Naruto asked as he covered himself. "I-I'm S-Su-Sur-" Hinata stuttered as she looked down at her lap. "She's worse than I thought. Looks like she needs a little more energy. Not a problem though, I'll make up for it by morning' Aria thought with a smirk as she pumped more demonic energy into Hinata.

"We don't have to do anything if you do-mmmh!" Naruto was saying when Hinata knocked him back onto the sleeping bag with a heated kiss. "I want, NO! I need this, please!" Hinata begged. "Did, did I give her to much?' Aria wondered as she sat there.

"This is my first time" Hinata said as she removed her shirt. "So be gentle" Hinata said as she looked at Naruto with love and lust. "I think we should make this memorable for her" Aria said as she unhooked and removed Hinata's bra. "Wouldn't you agree?" Aria asked as she moved onto her pants and panties. "Yes, I want to remember this forever!" Hinata said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and put it on her breast.

"If that's what you want" Naruto said as he began to need Hinata's breast making her moan. While Naruto did this Aria finished removing the Hyuuga's pants and panties, making her as naked as them.

"You keep enjoying yourselves. I'm just going to get Hinata ready for the main course" Aria said as she reached around Hinata's waist to slid her fingers along her lower lips. "Mmmmmhh! Yes! More! I need more!" Hinata all but yelled as she threw her head back. "As you wish" Naruto said as he sat up and captured Hinata's left breast in his mouth.

"You're quite bold once you get over your shyness aren't you?" Aria asked as she slid her middle finger into Hinata's womanhood. "Ahhhh!" Hinata loudly moaned as arched her back due to the pleasure. "Hm? Seems you've already broken your hymen. Not surprising considering you've been training to be a fighter most of your life" Aria said as she slowly pumped her finger in and out of the girl.

"I think Hinata is ready to continue" Aria said after several minutes as she took her finger out of the Hyuuga's dripping wet pussy. The lilim then moved Hinata over Naruto's hardened pole. "Yes! I need to feel Naruto's dick inside me!" Hinata yelled, trying to get Naruto in her as fast as possible. "Didn't you say you wanted Naruto to be gentle?" Aria asked as she pressed her breasts into the Hyuuga's back.

"I don't care about that! I just need Naruto inside now!" Hinata shouted as she impaled herself on Naruto's shaft. "Aaaaahhhh!" Hinata moaned through the pleasure and pain, her eyes glazed and tongue hanging out as she had a small orgasm. "Suit yourself" Aria said as she moved her hand to play with Hinata's clit while she kissed and nibbled on Hinata's neck too help her threw the pain of her first time.

Naruto brought Hinata into a passionate kiss as he placed his hands on her waist to keep her from thrusting her hips before she adjusted. "Naruto, don't worry about me. Just fuck me! I don't want to be able to walk in the morning!" Hinata pleaded in between breaths once their kiss ended. "Okay, you asked for it" Naruto said as he lifted the girl up and slammed her back down.

"Aaaahh, yes, mmmmmm! Harder!" Hinata pleaded before she only let out unintelligible rambling when Naruto gave her what she wanted.

"Who would've guessed such a shy girl would be such a sex fiend?" Aria said as moved her right hand to Hinata's right breast to play with her nipple while her left continued to play with the Hyuuga's clit. 'I better keep Naruto from impregnating the girl. We're already going to have hell to pay when the Hyuuga clan find out that he deflowered their clan heiress' Aria thought as she used the hand that was playing with Hinata's clit to put a rune over her womb to keep her from conceiving.

"Hinata, I'm going to cum!" Naruto told her. His only response telling him that she heard him was her thrusting her hips faster in order to push him over the edge. "Gha! Cummings!" Naruto yelled as he released his seed inside Hinata, her clamping down on his shaft signalling that she too reached climax.

Hinata fell onto Naruto's chest after Naruto finished filling Hinata's womb and Hinata's climax subsided. "Poor girl fell asleep" Aria commented as she watched the girl sleeping on Naruto's chest with a smile adorning her face. "It was her first time after all" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, she may be satisfied, but you and I could keep going" Aria said. "I don't want to disturb Hinata, so use these" Naruto said as he formed a handful of clones. "I can accept these terms" Aria said as she licked her lips.

**Lemon end** next morning

"Hmm" Hinata groaned slightly as she woke up. "I had such a wonderful dream" Hinata said as she cracked her eyes open. "Really? What was it about?" Aria asked from her spot next to Naruto. Hearing the lilim Hinata quickly sat up to see that her nice warm pillow was a certain blonds chest. "I-it wasn't a d-dr-dream?!" Hinata all but yelled.

"What's with the yelling?" Naruto said with a yawn as he woke up. "Ahh, sorry!" Hinata said as she covered herself. "Morning Hinata, and there's no need to apologize" Naruto told her. "Sorry" Hinata apologized for apologizing as she looked at the ground. "Looks like you're back to your shy personality" Aria commented, making her blush deepen.

"Um, last n-night was" Hinata said as she avoided looking at Naruto. "I hope it was enjoyable for you. I'd feel bad if you didn't like it" Naruto said after he kissed her cheek. "It was vary enjoyable" Hinata said after a moment as she went back to resting her head on his chest.

"Has anyone seen Hinata? She's not in her sleeping bag?" Ino asked the others. "Haven't seen her since last night" Kiba answered, an answer the others shared.

"I wonder what's for breakfast. I'm starving" Naruto said as he came out of his tent. "Hey Naruto have you, seen... Hinata?" Sakura was asking when she, along with most of the others swore they'd been put into some kind of illusion when Hinata came out after him. "Eep!" Hinta let out as she hid behind the blond as she went bright red. "Hinata, did you?" Ino hesitantly asked as she weakly pointed at the Hyuuga.

"I did say that any of you could join us. Hinata simple excepted that offer" Aria said as she came out. The silence was finally broken when Hinata hit the ground after feinting. "Looks like we still need to work on that" Aria said as she looked at the unconscious Hyuuga. "I knew your method wouldn't work" Naruto told the lilim.


	6. Chapter 6

**Couldn't sleep, so I decided to write this chapter. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"Come on Hinata. We just want to know if he was good" Ino said as her and Sakura were trying to get some details from the young Hyuuga as the group followed Saree. "I-I really d-don't want to talk about it" Hinata said as her face was completely red. "We're not asking you to give us every detail. We just want to know what it was like" Sakura told her.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata doesn't want to talk about it. So drop it" Kurenai told the two. "If you want to know what Naruto's like, I can tell you what happened after Hinata fell asleep" Aria said as she flew up to them. This resulted in Ino and Sakura's donning horrified expressions.

Some time later

"...and then the three clones filled me to the brim. Of course that didn't satisfy us so he made another group of clones" Aria was telling them when Ino and Sakura finally had enough. "Aria! Too much information!" Ino/Sakura yelled at the lilim. "You're the ones that wanted to know how he was" Aria said, confused by their outburst. "Exactly! We wanted to know if he was good! Not a detailed description of what happened last night!" Ino yelled.

"We're here" Saree said as everyone stopped in front of a temple that was in the proses of being reclaimed by the desert. 'Finally! If I had to listen to Aria any longer I'd have to change my panties. Damn lilim!' Ino thought, with Sakura having similar thoughts.

"What's with all of the ruins in this desert!" Kiba asked. "Arorin was not the first kingdom in this desert. There have been many to rise and fall in this area. As a result the desert is littered with the ruins of those ancient civilizations" Saree explained. "Nice to know. Now that we're here however, think you can tell us what we're here for?" Shikamaru asked.

"A mirror" Saree answered. "A mirror?! We came all the way out here for a mirror?!" Kiba yelled. "It has special properties that I desire" Saree said before walking into the temple.

"So we came here for a magic mirror?" Asuma asked. "Magic items aren't uncommon in this world. So if she has to come to a place like this to find it, then it most be really unique" Naruto said before he went in after her. "Well, we can't let them have all the fun" Kakashi said before the rest of them went in.

"Naruto, wait up! You'll get separated if you go off ahead!" Sakura called out as Naruto and Saree turned a corner at the end of the hall. "That idiot. He never learns" Sakura muttered. "Don't worry Sakura. It's just one corner, we can easily catch up" Kakashi said just before the croup turned the corner to find a dead end. "Or not" the masked shinobi said.

"It would seem the ruins are still vary much alive" Freya commented. "What do we do now? That was the only way threw" Sasuke asked. "It would seem that's not the case" Shino said, drawing everyone's attention to a corridor that had appeared on the opposite wall.

"looks like this just got a lot more interesting" Aria said. "You have an unusual concept of interesting" Freya told the lilim.

With Naruto and Saree

"You know we're on are own now, right?" Saree asked the blond. "Yeah, but I'm sure we'll meet up with them later" Naruto told the red head.

"Do you mind if I ask a question?" Saree asked as the two walked down the corridor. "Ask away" Naruto told her. "Why did you come to this world in the first place?" Saree asked as she grabbed a torch off of the wall.

"To be honest, I didn't intend to come to a new world when I first came here" Naruto as he to grabbed a torch. "It was an accident?" Saree asked a bit surprised. "Yeah. I was messing with an old scroll I found when I activated the seal on it. Next thing I know, I'm standing in front of Aria in the Demon Lords palace" Naruto told her.

"Then let me rephrase the question. What made you come back?" Saree asked. "That's easy. My friends" Naruto told the princess. "You mean Aria?" Saree asked. "Yep! She was my first friend, but it wasn't just her. Even now nearly all of my friends are from this world" the blond told her.

"It must be nice" Saree said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "As a princess I was always sheltered as a kid, so I never got to meet people of my age. I didn't get along with the kids from the noble families. My subjects feel they can not simply approach me. So now that I can freely leave the palace I still can not form a bond with anyone" Saree explained.

"If you want, I could be your friend" Naruto offered, once again surprising the princess. "I-I'd like that" Saree said with a small blush. "You think the others are having as much difficulty getting through this place as we are?" Naruto asked with a little sarcasm. "Who knows" Saree said with a small smile as she walk a little closer to the blond.

With the others

"Fang over fang!" Kiba yelled as he and Akamaru spun in a devastating attack towards an anubis. "What manner of sorcery is this!?" the anubis demanded as she dodged the attack. "It's called ninjutsu" Kakashi said as he came up from her side to strike her, only for the girl to block with her scale.

"It seems we're not welcome here" Shino said as he dodged the stinger of a girtablilu. "I wouldn't say you're unwelcome. At least, not all of you anyway" the girtablilu said as she eyed the bug user. "Sorry, I'm not looking for someone at the moment" Shino calmly said as his swarm of beetles came out of his sleeves.

"This is so troublesome" Shikamaru said as he captured several mummy's with his shadow possession jutsu so that choji could slam them into a wall with his partial expansion jutsu. "You seem like a smart guy. Care to answer a question?" a sphinx asked as she came up behind Shikamaru, trying to grab him. "Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered as he jumped away from her. "Come on, it's just a simple question" the sphinx purred.

"You alright?" Asuma asked as he stood in the path the mummy's were taking towards Kurenai, Ino, and Sakura. "Yeah, we'll be fine. I didn't think they'd have such a technique" Kurenai said as she tried to ignore the rising heat in her body.

"It was bad luck that you got hit with that curse" Aria said as she blasted a group of mummy's that were coming for them. "But it seems it had an unusual effect on Hinata. I'm going to guess it's because of the demonic energy I gave her last night" Aria said as she watched the girl going around in a trance like state taking down mummy's with her gentle fist.

"If you're going to add commentary, then do it while you're fighting!" Freya yelled at the lilim as she flew up to avoid being surrounded. "Fine, but you have to admit I was right when I said this was interesting" Aria said as she formed balls of demonic energy in her hands.

With Naruto and Saree

"This looks like a good place to look" Naruto said as he and Aria entered a large circular room with treasure piled up around the walls. In the middle of the room was a sarcophagus on en elevated platform. "It would seem that way. let's start looking" Saree excitedly said as she quickly walked to some of the treasure.

However, before the two could make any progress in their search the two heard the lid of the sarcophagus move before falling to the ground. "I'm not the only one that heard that right?" Naruto asked as he and Saree stood with their backs to the sarcophagus. "Unfortunately I heard it as well" Saree said.

The two slowly turned around to see a woman with mocha colored skin, long black hair that became a light purple as it went down her back, ornate jewellery, and bandages covering her lower arms and legs. "It seems I have visitors" the woman said after she yawned. "Forgive me for being so tired. I have been sleeping for some time" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

The mire presence of this woman compelled the two to kneel before her. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ana, and I am the Pharaoh of this land" Ana said. "I would like to know the name of the ones who woke me from my slumber" Ana requested. As if they had no choose in the matter the two gave their names. "Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of Konoha" Naruto said. "Saree, princess of Arorin" Saree said.

"I see. Not to sound ungrateful for your help, may I ask why you've come here?" Ana asked. "I came here to find a mirror that shows the reflection of the one you're meant to be with" Saree said with some embarrassment. 'So that's what the mirror does? Guess I can understand, what with her meeting with so few people her age' Naruto thought.

"Hm, that old thing. Why would you want that?" Ana said with some irritation. "Please. I beg that you let me use it" Saree pleaded. "Fine" Ana said as she went to get it.

"Stupid thing works for everyone but me" Ana said as she handed it to the now standing Saree, barley glancing at it. However Ana quickly took the mirror back after she noticed something in the reflection. Ana took several minutes to look between the two and the mirror with a shocked expression.

"Um, are you okay?" Naruto asked just before the pharaoh pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Finally! Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for you!?" Ana asked with hearts all but dropping off of every word as she embraced the blond. "Did I miss something?" Naruto asked, confused by the woman hugging him.

"That stupid mirror has been showing me the same reflection for centuries, and now you've finally shown up!" Ana said as she let go of the blond. 'Incredible. I heard the mirror was powerful, but to think it could predict something like this' Saree thought as she picked up the mirror and looked into it. Quickly putting it into her bag with a large blush when she saw the reflection.

"Now that we got the mirror, can we go find the others?" Naruto asked. "Others?" Ana asked.

With the others

"They don't stop coming!" Ino said as the group was surrounded by monsters. "Dealing with them would be a lot easier if I didn't have to worry about brining this whole place down" Aria said, now annoyed with this situation. "We'll have to fall back for now" Kakashi said.

"That won't be necessary" Ana said as her, Naruto, and Saree walked threw the group of monsters. "I'm sure these girls will give you some space" Ana said as the other monsters backed off from the shinobi.

"Thank you miss?" Kakashi said. "Ana, I'm the Pharaoh of this land, and if what Naruto tells me is true. I'm his newest wife" Ana happily said as she pulled the blond into another embrace.

"Three new lovers on one trip? That's a new record!" Aria cheered as Freya, Ino, and Sakura groaned from the whole situation.


	7. Chapter 7

**Got the next chapter done! This time the mission that every gennin Naruto fanfiction has to go threw starts! It's the Wave mission portion of the story, yeah! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"Saree dear, are you in here?" a woman with brown shoulder length hair and violet eyes asked as she entered Saree's room. "Yes mother. Do you need something?" the red haired girl asked as she sat on her bed facing her window.

"Not really. I just haven't seen you since Naruto left" the woman said. "I see. You don't need to worry about me so much. I'm fine" Saree said as she looked out at the night sky. "I know, I know. I just can't help but worry about my little girl though" Saree's mother said as she sat down next to her daughter. "I'm not a little girl" Saree told her.

"I suppose you aren't. You did seem sad when Naruto left. Should I chock that up to you becoming a young lady?" Saree's mother playfully asked. "Perhaps" Saree said with a smile. "I'm not sad really. I know I'll see Naruto again" Saree said as she traced her finger along the mirror she got from Ana.

Konoha - Next day

Inuzuka clan's compound

'Why me?' Kiba asked himself as he sat at his kitchen table being told by an anubis that he has to follow a scheduled she made for him. Next to him was his sister who was doing nothing to help him, and on the other side was his mother who was laughing her ass off.

"Why are you in my house?!" Kiba finally asked the girl as he stood up. "What do you mean? Isn't it normal for a wife to live with their husband?" the girl asked like it was obvious. This only got his mother to laugh harder.

"Wife?! I barely know you!" Kiba all but yelled. "You have a point. My name is Kamas, I like keeping things in order and hate when I come across something I can't deal with. Now as I was saying" Kamas said before going back to reading the schedule. "That's not what I meant!" Kiba yelled as his mother's sides began to hurt from all the laughing.

Nara clan's compound

"Do you have to beat me every time?" a sphinx asked as she stared at the shogi board. "You're getting better" Shikamaru told her. "Ahh! I still lost six times in a row!" the girl complained. "You're the one that wanted to do something Ma" Shikamaru reminded her.

"I thought we could do something a bit more, pleasurable" Ma purred. "I'm not sleeping with you. Now, do you want to play again?" Shikamaru asked, getting an annoyed expression from Ma. "Fine" Ma said as they reset the board.

Hyuuga clan's compound

"I'm going to kill that boy when I get my hands on him!" Hiashi Hyuuga yelled as his wife and several branch members tried to stop him from going off to murder Naruto. "Hiashi, you can't just kill the boy! It was Hinata's choice when they slept together!" his wife told him. "I don't care! He'll pay for taking my daughters innocence!" Hiashi yelled as he struggled to get out of their hold.

"You think father will act like this when I lose my virginity?" Hanabi asked her older sister as they watched their their father trying to get free from the other Hyuuga members so that he could go kill Naruto. "I-I don't k-know" Hinata told her as her face was bright red due to knowing this was happening because she had sex with Naruto.

Hokage's tower

'I need to get Naruto out of the village until Hiashi calms down. Let's just hope Hisa can keep him from murdering him until I find the right mission to send him on' Haruzen thought as he looked threw mission requests. 'Hm, a C rank protection mission, huh? That should get him out of the village for a few weeks' Haruzen thought as he looked at the mission request a man from Wave country sent in.

Later

"What kind of mission do you think we'll get this time?" Aria said as her and team seven walked threw the tower's hallway. "As long as we don't have to go back to your world, I don't care what kind of mission we get" Sakura said.

"What's wrong? You don't want to go back? I thought we had fun there" Aria teased the pinket. "Why don't you just go home and leave me be?" Sakura asked, annoyed with the lilim. "Not happening" Aria said as the group entered the mission room.

"Ah Kakshi, it's good to see you. I already have a mission picked out for you" Haruzen said as he threw the man the mission scroll. "Hiashi?" Kakshi asked. "Yes, please keep Naruto out of the village for a while" Haruzen said.

"Naruto, surely you knew this would happen if you did something like that?" Iruka asked as he looked at the blond. "It's not like I went out of my way to do it" Naruto defended himself.

"You still could've said no" Sasuke told the blond. "You'd be an expert on that wouldn't you Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "What do you mean, dope" Sasuke asked. "I mean that you have so much experience saying no to all the girls that want to date you" Naruto said. "You do seem to avoid girls a lot. You can't rebuild your clan if you don't fuck someone" Aria said, to which Sasuke grunted and proceeded to ignore her.

"Bring mister Tazuna in would you" Haruzen said. After a moment a drunk old man with a sleeves V-neck shirt, glasses, and a beard. "You got me a bunch of brats as protection? They don't look like they can protect even themselves" Tazuna said after he looked them over. 'This is going to be fun' Naruto thought sarcastically.

Two hours later - Village gates

"I thought one shinobi team was four members. I'm not paying extra these ones" Tazuna said as he motioned to Aria, Freya, and a girl with gray skin, short faded purple hair, and other than her cloak, just enough clothing to cover her privates. "Their not shinobi, so you don't have to worry about the price going up" Kakshi told the man.

"All right! I'm finally going outside the village!" Naruto cheered once the group went threw the giant gates of the village. "What are you talking about? You've been out of the village before" Sakura told him. "Yeah, but not while I was still in the Elemental nations" the blond said.

"Hey! Am I suppose to entrust my life to this kid!?" Tazuna asked. "You have nothing to fear bridge builder. Naruto is a skilled warrior, despite how he may act when not in battle" Freya told him. "Even if we fail to protect you. I can always bring you back from the dead" the girl with faded purple hair calmly said, making Tazuna a bit uneasy.

"You can bring people back from the dead?" Sakura asked, not believing the girl. Sakura's question getting Sasuke interested in the answer. "Yes, but it's easiar to reanimate a corps without memories problems the newer it is. I've been trying to fix this problem by studying the Forbidden Reanimation jutsu created by the Nidaime Hokage" the girl said.

"Can you bring back someone who died years ago?" Sasuke asked the girl. "Yes, but the memories issues I mentioned before would be a problem. Besides, I've already brought back to live your mother the day she died" the girl said as the group walked along the path.

"So my mother did die in the massacre?" Sasuke asked, knowing he had seen her dead that night. "Yes, I was testing out a new technique to bring the dead back to life. It seems to only work on those who had a large amount of chakra, such as shinobi do. It also requires a lot of power, and with the limited amount of time the spell could be cast there was only enough time to bring back one person" the girl calmly explained.

"Thank you" Sasuke quietly said after a few minutes of silence. "I did it solely out of personal reasons, but I'll accept your thanks" the girl said.

Some time later

"They do know that a puddle being there is stupid, right?" Aria asked as the group past a small puddle. "I was hoping that they'd think we fell for it and make a move" Kakshi said as to shinobi came out of the puddle. "Sorry. Guess I messed up that plan" Aria said as the group turned to the two.

"Our plan's stupid huh? You won't be thinking that when you're dying!" one of them said as they lifted their metal gauntlet covered arms which were linked by a spiked chain. "Good luck with that" Aria said just before she blasted the two with magic, sending them threw a few trees knocking them out.

"They didn't last very long did they" the faded purple haired girl said. "You're right, Rae. I was hoping for a bit more fun" Aria pouted.

"Tazuna" Kakshi said, getting the bridge builder to start worrying. "What is it?" the man asked. "You payed for a C rank mission. So we were only expecting to run into bandits and the like. Not other shinobi" Kakshi said as he stared at the bridge builder. "Fighting shinobi would make this at least a B rank mission. Now normally, I'd say we should turn back, but since we have such capable fighters with us" Kakshi said as he motioned to the monster girls. "I'll make an exception. You just need to tell us what we're really dealing with" Kakshi told the man.

Wave country

"So you girls aren't even human?" Tazuna asked, thinking that he'd heard wrong. "Yes. I am a lilim, as you can see" Aria said as she took off her extra clothes. "Either you're telling the truth, or I'm not as sober as I think I am" Tazuna said.

"We're being watched" Rae said as the mist rolled in. "Can you tell where they are?" Kakshi asked. "Yes. Their behind us, just off to the right twenty-three feet away. He has a muscular frame, the lower half of his face is covered by bandages, and he carries a large sword on his back" Rae said as she looked threw the eye's of her familiar that had found the man.

"Keep an eye on him" Kakshi said. 'Seems Gato haired the demon of the mist to take care of us' Kakshi thought.

"Duck!" Rae yelled as the man threw his sword. a massive sword spun over the group as they ducked under it as it went further and lodging itself in a tree. "Well, if it isn't Kakshi of the Sharingan. No wonder the demon brothers failed" the man said after he landed on his sword. "If it isn't the demon of the mist, Zabuza Momochi" Kakshi said as everyone stood up to look at the man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"Zabuza Momochi, Demon of the hidden mist, became a shinobi after killing all the graduate aged students of Kirigakure's shinobi academy, A rank rouge shinobi of Kirigakure after a failed coup d'etat against the Mizukage, and a master of the silent killing technique" Rae said in a calm voice as Zabuza stood on his sword. "Seems like you did your homework" Zabuza commented.

"I made sure to read and memorize any and all bingo books I could get hold of. Knowing your opponent better than they know you gives an advantage" Rae said as she pulled out a book. "A strategist, huh? It doesn't matter if you know me, if you're dead" Zabuza told her. "I'm already dead" Rae said as her book opened up with purple energy coming from it. Using her magic along with her book, Rae brought water from the lake next to them to form a doom of water over the group and then reinforced it with demonic energy.

"So, I'll have to take out Kakashi first then" Zabuza said, seeing that the silver haired shinobi was the only one not in the barrier. "Why did you leave Kakashi-sensei out there?!" Sakura asked the lich. "Kakashi is the only one here with the skills to counter Zabuza's silent killing technique. We would just get in the way" Rae informed her.

"Well done Rae. Keep everyone safe while I deal with Zabuza" Kakashi said as he pulled up his headband to reveal the sharingan he had. "So, the sharingan eye huh? Let's see if it's as good as they say" Zabuza said before he took his sword out of the tree as the mist thickened.

'Hidden mist jutsu huh' Kakashi thought to himself. "The mist is getting thicker" Freya said. "The land of Waves is surrounded by ocean. The swirling mists are ever present" Tazuna said.

"Eight points; larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart. Now, which will be my kill point?" Zabuza said into the mist. "He really wants to build up the atmosphere doesn't he?" Aria said.

Using his own chakra, Kakashi dispersed a large portion of the mist surrounding them. "Don't worry, I won't allow my comrades to die" Kakashi said just before Zabuza's sword cut into the barrier, stopping just before it hit Rae's head. "It seems I need to add more energy to the water" Rae said without flinging as Zabuza was impaled with tendrils of water that came from the barrier.

"That's quite the barrier" Zabuza's voice said from the mist as the Zabuza impaled by water turned to water himself. "But it won't be good enough!" Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi and sliced him in half with his sword, only for that Kakashi to turn into water. "Don't move" the real Kakashi said as he stood behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck.

'He saw threw the mist and used a water clone as well' Zabuza thought as he turned to water, only for the real Zabuza to show up behind him and swing his sword at the man. This time Kakashi ducked, only for Zabuza to plant his sword in the ground and use it help him kick Kakashi into the lake.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, concerned for their teacher. Rushing out onto the water after Kakashi, Zabuza trapped him in a ball of water. 'Escaping into the water. Bad mistake' Kakashi thought.

"This prison is made of water, but is harder than steel. It's hard to fight when you can't even move. So much for the great Kakashi, I'll finish you off later. But first your little friends will have to be eliminated" Zabuza said as he turned to the group and used his free hand to form a sing so that he could make another water clone.

"Freya, take care of the clone. Aria, attack the original. He can't move without freeing Kakashi, so he'll either dodge or take the hit" Rae said as she made an opening in the barrier for them. "Right!" Freya said as she went for the clone. "This would be over already if he didn't use this mist technique of his" Aria complained as she flew up and towards the original. Firing blasts of demonic energy at the man.

"What?!" Zabuza nearly yelled as he was forced to move to avoid Aria's attacks. "Your skills with a sword are impressive, but thou stands no chance against a holly warrior such as my self!" Freya declared as she cut the clone down after exchanging a few blows.

"Seems our fight isn't over" Kakashi told the man. "We'll see about that!" Zabuza said as he started forming hand signs, all the while Kakashi mimicked him. "Water dragon jutsu!" the two called out as two massive water dragon's came out of the water and cancelled each other out. 'Something isn't sharingan can copy any technique instantly. However, both justu happened simultaneously. Could he?' Zabuza thought as he and Kakashi locked blades.

Jumping away, Zabuza began running in a circle only for Kakashi to copy him. Stopping, Zabuza then went into a pose, only for the man to copy him again. 'My movements, it's, it's as if he knows what I'm-' Zabuza was thinking only for Kakashi to finish, "About to do next". 'What!? Is he reading my mind as well? He looks at me with that eye' Zabuza thought. "It makes you furious, doesn't it?" Kakashi asked as Aria hovered above the fight watching with interest. 'Quite the mind game you're playing Kakashi' the lilim thought.

"Water style water vortex jutsu" Kakashi called out as he finished the hand signs before Zabuza, forming a vortex of water that blasted Zabuza into one of the tree's along the bank. After throwing kunai into the rouge shinobi's limns, Kakashi appeared on a branch above the man.

"You're finished" Kakashi told him. "How?! Can you see into the future?" Zabuza asked. "Yes. This is your last battle, ever" Kakashi told him just before senbon were thrown into Zabuza's neck killing the man, much to everyone's surprise.

"You were right. It was his last battle" a girl with long brown hair done up in a bun leaving her bangs free and a mask covering her face said from a near by tree. "No vital signs" Kakashi said after checking for a pulse. "Thank you. I've been tracking Zabuza for a long time. Waiting for this chance, to finally take him down" the girl said.

"By your mask, I see you're a tracker shinobi from Kiri" Kakashi said. "Impressive. You're well informed" the girl said.

"A tracker? How unfortunate. I was hopping to use his corps in my experiments" Rae calmly said as she looked from the Zabuza to the girl as she lowered the barrier. "precisely why we are sent out to deal with rouge shinobi" the girl said as she dropped down to Zabuza's body. "I'll be taking the body" she said before disappearing with Zabuza.

Lowering his headband, Kakashi turned to the others. "We still have a mission to complete. We still need to get the bridge builder, to his bridge" Kakashi told them. "Hahaha! Sorry for causing all this trouble! You can rest at my house when we get there!" Tazuna said. "Alright, let's get a move on" Kakashi said as he started to walk in the direction of Tazuna's house, only to fall down after a few steps.

"Seems he used to much energy in his fight" Freya said. "Naruto, could you carry the man?" Aria asked. "Yeah" the blond said as he made a bunch of clones to carry the silver haired man.

Tazuna's house

"How long will he be out?" a woman with long black hair asked as her and the others sat at a table. "He should be up in a few hours tomorrow at the latest, but he won't be able to walk on his own for the next couple days" Rae answered. "He shouldn't exhaust himself like that. It's not good for him" Sakura said.

"Naruto, I'd like to replenish the energy I used up earlier. Could you come with me?" Rae said as she stood up and started walking towards the room they were staying in. "Right behind you" Naruto said as he got up and followed her.

"Replenish her energy? What does she mean by that?" the woman asked. "We monsters use demonic energy instead of chakra. The best way to get more demonic energy is to transform human spirit energy into demonic energy, and the best way to get human spirit energy is threw sex" Aria explained to the woman. "I-I see!" the woman said as a blush formed on her face. "You get use to it" Sasuke told her.

**Lemon for the rest of the chapter - With Naruto and Rae**

"Please remove your clothes" Rae said as her clothes dropped to the ground and runes spread out across the floor, walls, and ceiling from her feet. "We shouldn't be interrupted" Rae said as the blond took his clothes off.

"I'll start with the usual" Rae said as she dropped to her knees in front of Naruto and began to coat his erection in saliva. "Mmmmhh" Naruto moaned as Rae put the head of his dick in her mouth and began to swirl her tongue over it. "Pulling back from the blond, Rae looked up at him and asked "Could you make two clones? I'll be able to get spirit energy fast if there are more sources".

"As you wish" Naruto said as he formed two clones on either side of her. Without saying anything, Rae started to bob her head on Naruto's erection as she started stroking the clones. "That feels great" Naruto said as he put his hand on the back of her head and started thrusting his hips. the blonds thrusts quickened with each one as drool began to run down Rae's chin.

Using her magic, Rae made the walls of her throat move around and massage Naruto's shaft as he fucked her mouth. "Gha! Rae, I'm going to cum at this rate!" the blond told her as he put his other hand on the back of her head to help him thrust into her. Wanting all three of them to cum together, Rae began to rapidly pump the clones.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto said as he forced her head down to the base of his erection. "Me too/I can't take it!" the clones said as the shoot cum onto the lich, covering her face and breasts. With their orgasms over the two clones popped out of existence as the original pulled out of the girls throat.

Once Naruto pulled out of her mouth Rae swallowed what was left in her mouth as a small amount slipped past her lips and moved down her chin before dropping onto her chest. "More clones. I haven't had enough" Rae said though her panting as she rubbed her pussy. "I want every hole filled!" Rae moaned.

"How can I refuse if you say it like that?" Naruto asked as he formed more clones. "Let's move somewhere more comfortable" the blond said as he picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

"Here we go" Naruto said as he positioned the girl over his dick and then pulled her down onto it. "Aaahhh!" Rae moaned just before one of the clones forced his shaft into her open mouth. "One left" the second clone said as he lined the head of his dick with her ass. "Aahh" the blond let out as he rammed his erection into her ass.

"How does it feel?" Naruto asked as he fondled her breasts and forced his hips upward to get as far into her as possible. "Mmmoahh" Rae moaned around the dick pumping in and out of her throat. "Sorry, guess you can't answer right now" Naruto said as he took her left breast into his mouth.

Using the same methods from before, Rae made the clone fucking her throat cum and then popping in a cloud of smoke. "More! I need more clones!" Rae demanded threw her moans as the two remaining blonds slammed into her over and over. "You really love using my clones don't you?" Naruto asked before making three more blonds. One of the clones took the place of the last on and started thrusting into the lich's mouth. The other two clones knelt beside Rae as she began to rapidly jerk them off.

Continuing to massage Naruto with her mouth, Rae used the same technique on the blonds fucking her ass and pussy. "Shit! I'm going to cum!" the clone ramming her ass yelled as he felt her walls moving around him. "I think we all are!" the Naruto thrusting into her pussy said as he felt her walls tighten around him signalling the start of her climax.

"I'm cumming!" the blonds yelled in one form or another as they covered Rae in cum both inside and out. Feeling herself being filled with cum caused Rae's climax to continue longer than normal as she moaned from the utter bliss of being fucked as the blond in her mouth continued thrusting as he let lose rope after rope of cum down her throat.

Rae collapsed onto Naruto's chest as the other blonds popped out of existence and she lost the strength to keep herself up. "Did you get enough energy?" Naruto asked as he ran his fingers threw her hair. "I've replaced the energy I've lost, but I'd like more" Rae said as she felt the blonds cum flow out of her pussy over the still hard dick lodged inside of her. "I thought you'd say that. How many clones do you want this time?" Naruto asked. "Eight seems like a good number to try" Rae told him as a small smile came across her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! I'm back! Some of you have questions about what type of monsters the girls are. So I'll have a list of all the current monster girls after this introduction. Also, Sasuke may seem out of character at points in this chapter, just to let you know encase he seems off. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**In Naruto's harem**

**Aria - Lilim**

**Freya - Valkyrie (hasn't slept with Naruto yet)**

**Miaka - Inari  
><strong>

**Suki - Ryu  
><strong>

**Carolye - Holstaurus  
><strong>

**Adil - Kikimora  
><strong>

**Rae - Lich**

**Baako - Oomukade  
><strong>

**Ena - Sandworm**

**Sable - Wyvern  
><strong>

**Ana - Pharaoh  
><strong>

**Not in Naruto's harem**

**Demon lord - don't have a name for her yet**

**Kamas - Anubis  
><strong>

**Ma - Sphinx**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"Not very good when it comes to fine chakra control are you?" Aria asked as she watched Naruto once again fall on his head as he tried to run up the tree. "You're not helping" the blond said as he sat on the ground, getting annoyed that he kept falling.

"Aria" Sasuke said as he walked over to Naruto and the lilim. "Talking to me directly? My this is unusual for you. What is it?" Aria asked. "Demonic energy, it can be used by humans right?" Sasuke asked. "Yes, though normally they don't stay human for long" the lilim told him. "What do you mean by normally?" Sasuke asked as Naruto tried to climb the tree again.

"I mean what happens to the humans in my world. It's different in this world. We think that humans in this world only temporarily turn into monsters for as long as they're using demonic energy. Though it's hard to tell since Naruto's the only one we can test this on so far" Aria said as the blond fell down again.

"Why would it be hard to tell?" the Uchiha asked. "Men almost always turn into an inccubus. Since inccubi are only really differentiated by the demonic energy they have in them, it's hard to tell. Now if we had a woman from this world start using demonic energy, then we'd be able to tell for sure" Aria explained. "Are you interested in using demonic energy?" Aria asked.

"Yeah. Can you give me some?" Sasuke asked. "I guess I can give you some, but if you want more you'll have to find someone else to supply you" Aria said as she placed a hand on the raven haired boy and started pumping demonic energy into him.

"There! That should be enough for now!" Aria told him. "I don't feel that different" Sasuke said as Naruto fell and landed on his feet. "Focus on the demonic energy. You're chakra naturally suppresses it so you have to actively draw it out at first" Aria explained. With a nod of understanding, Sasuke focused on the new power inside of him.

In a flash of pink violet light, Sasuke stood there with black wings about half the size of Aria's, a tail with a heart like shape at the tip, and horns coming out of 'his' head. "I thought you said it was hard to tell?" Sasuke said as 'he' looked at 'himself' before he heard that his voice was a higher pitch than normal. "Ahahahah" Naruto started laughing as he rolled around on the ground.

"What's so funny dope?!" Sasuke demanded to know. "You turned into an alp!" Naruto said as he went back to laughing. "Alp? I thought you said men turned into inccubi" Sasuke told Aria. "I said 'almost always'. This is what happens when they don't turn into inccubi" Aria said as she avoided looking at the 'boy'. "An alp is what happens when a man who desires to become a woman is exposed to enough demonic energy to under go monsterization" Aria explained.

After a moment of silence, "Whaaaaaaaaat!?" Sasuke yelled at the woman before she looked in her shorts. "What the hell have you done to me?!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto started laughing again. "I new you avoided your fangirls like the plague, but I didn't think this was the reason for it!" Naruto said in between his laughs. "Shut it dope!" Sasuke shouted before she tackled the blond.

'Maybe I can convince him er, her, to stay like that' Aria thought as she watched the two roll around on the grass as they fought. "Get off me you bastard!" Naruto shouted at the Uchiha. "Not until you pay for this!" Sasuke said as she pined the blond to the ground and raised her fist to punch him. 'Wha? Why can't I punch him?' Sasuke thought as her fist stopped halfway to hitting the blond.

'Why does my body feel so hot?!' Sasuke asked herself as she slowly lowered her head to Naruto's. "Uh, Sasuke? Are you feeling alright?" the blond asked as he looked at the Uchiha with a confused look. 'I-I want, to kiss him' Sasuke thought before her eyes opened in surprise and she jumped away from the blond.

"How do I turn back?!" Sasuke demanded to know as she stared at Naruto. 'Damn! So close' Aria thought. "All you have to do is use your chakra again" the lilim told her, and in another flash of light Sasuke was back to himself. "Never again" the raven haired boy said.

Tazuna's house - After sunset

"This is nice. It's been a while since we've had so many guests around the table" Tazuna said as everyone sat at the table eating. "I know what you mean. We even had to get out the spare table and chairs" Tazuna's daughter said.

"Did something happen between you two?" Sakura asked as she noticed Sasuke avoiding direct eye contact with Naruto. "Nothing happened!" the Uchiha said with a small blush. "He turned into an alp when he tried using demonic energy and nearly raped Naruto" Aria said. "What!?" Sakura screamed as Sasuke started choking on his food.

"You wish to be a woman then, or do you simple desire to sleep with other men?" Rae asked as she slammed her fist into the raven boys chest from her seat next to him to get him to spit out the food he was choking on. "Neither!" Sasuke yelled after a few coughs. "Then why would you turn into an alp, hm?" Aria asked as she rested her head in her hands. "I don't know!" Sasuke said as his blush deepened.

"Why don't you show everyone what a cute girl you are Sasuke?" Aria cheerfully asked. "I'd rather die!" Sasuke shouted as Sakura passed out from the whole situation. 'I just had to get the weird group didn't I?' Kakashi thought to himself.

Next Morning

"Kyaaaaaa!" Sasuke screamed as she found herself in Naruto's bed, wearing nothing but her boxers. "Why am I a girl again and why am I in your bed?!" Sasuke shouted as she beat the blond with a pillow.

"Why would I know?! You're the one that snuck into my bed at night!" the blond shouted as he blocked the pillow strikes with his arms. "I swear, if you did anything to me! I'll kill you!" Sasuke shouted.

"You two didn't do anything" Aria said with a disappointed expression. "You saw what happened?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah. You transformed in your sleep and got under the covers with Naruto like you were sleep walking. I was hoping you two would go at it, but nothing happened" Aria told them. "Why would that happen?!" Sasuke asked with a blush as she covered her chest with the pillow.

"Probably because you're suppressing your urges" Aria said, just before Sasuke threw the pillow into her face. "I don't have urges!" Sasuke yelled. "I don't really care this early in the morning. I'm going to the bathroom" Naruto said as he got out of bed and left the room. "You're going to end up fucking him eventually. Why don't you just give into it now?" Aria asked, only to have another pillow throw at her. "Shut it!" the Uchiha yelled.

Next day

"Good morning everyone" Sakura said with a yawn as she entered the kitchen. "Naruto not here? Guess he was out all night" Tazuna said. "He's gone completely crazy. He's out climbing trees in the dark. He could be dead by now. You know, from using up all of his chakra" Sakura said. "Well I suretently hope he's okay. A child spending the night in the woods alone" Tsunami said as she brought food to the table.

"He's more than a child. I know from experience. If you'd like, you could join us for a fun night" Aria said. "I-I think I-I'll pass" Tsunami said with a massive blush as she looked away from the lilim. "Pay no attention to that foul monster. Though she is corect in saying Naruto is no mere child. He has saved many lives and nations in his life. For that he is widely known as a hero in my world" Freya said.

"Hero's don't exist!" Inari said. "Whether you believe hero's exist or not is pointless. Naruto is still a hero and he will save this nation" Freya told the boy.

"I'm going for a walk" Sasuke said as he got up and made his way to the door. "Going to ravish Naruto?" Aria asked only to be ignored. "So, back to ignoring me huh? I'd hoped he's get flustered like yesterday" Aria said with a pout after the boy left.

With Naruto

"You'll catch cold if you sleep here. Wake up" the girl that was with Zabuza, now wearing a pink kimono without her mask, said as she shook the blond awake. "Auhh, Who are you?" Naruto asked as he sat up. "I'm Haku" Haku told the blond. "Naruto Uzumaki. What are you doing all the way out here Haku?" Naruto asked.

"I'm gathering herbs" the brunet told him. "Herbs huh? Need help?" Naruto asked. "Thank you for offering. I would appreciate it" Haku said.

"You sure came out here early didn't you?" Naruto asked as the two picked herbs. "I like it early. It's calm, but I didn't think I'd find someone sleeping out here in the woods" Haku said. "I was out here training and just fell asleep when I tired myself out" Naruto told her.

"So, are you a shinobi, because I noticed that headband you're wearing, or are you just making a fashion statement?" Haku asked. "I'm a shinobi" Naruto said with a smile. "I see. That's vary impressive, but, does that mean you're training for something dangerous?" the brunet asked. "I'm just training to get stronger" Naruto told her.

"You seem strong already. Isn't that enough?" Haku asked. "Not at all! I need to be as strong as possible so that I can protect those I care about!" Naruto told her. "To protect huh?" Haku said with a small smile.

"You'll get strong, vary strong" Haku said as she grabbed her basket and stood up. "Goodbye, we'll meet again" Haku said before she walked off.

After a few minutes Sasuke showed up. "Hey dope, did you forget about breakfast?" Sasuke asked as he punched the blonds head. "Ow! What was that for?!" Naruto asked. "Hm, you're such a looser" Sasuke said getting the blond the smile and laugh a little. 'He really is cute' Sasuke's female voice said. 'I didn't hear anything' Sasuke thought as his eye started twitching.


	10. Chapter 10

**Got the next chapter done, and it's time for the fight on the bridge! I feel the fight is a bit rushed, but with Aria being a powerful Lilim there wasn't much I could do to make it epic. Still, I hope you all enjoy reading it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"Why the hell would they let me sleep in like that!" Naruto complained as he jumped through the tree's. "You've been training more than usual. It only seemed reasonable to let you sleep" Aria said as she flew next to him.

"Something wrong?" Aria asked after the blond stopped on a tree. "We're going back!" the blond said as he turned around and jumped as fast as he could in the direction they just came from. 'What's that all about?' Aria thought as she looked down at what Naruto had seen. 'Tch, so that's Gato's plan' Aria thought before taking off after the blond.

Tazuna's house

"Stop!" Inari said to the two men taking Tsunami away. "Well, if it isn't the little tough guy" the taller of the two men said. "Inari!" the woman called out. "How cute. You've come to save your mommy" the man that spook before said. "You, better get away from my mom!" Inari yelled as he started running at the men. "Inari, no!" Tsunami told the boy.

"Hehe, this kids a little short on brains, don't cha think?" the man asked. "Take him down" the smaller man said as the two prepared to draw their swords. "If you hurt him, I swear I'll-gah" Tsunami was saying when the shorter guy knocked her out. "Take a nap would ya" the man said as Tsunami dropped to the dock unconscious.

the two men cut through Inari, only for him to be switched with a log at the last second. "The substitution jutsu!" the smaller man said. "the woman, she's gone!" the other man said.

"Sorry I'm late. You know, hero's usually show up at the last minute" Naruto said as he put Tsunami down on the dock away from the two men. "Naruto! It's you!" Inari said as the blond put him down next to his mother. "You did great Inari. You gave me enough time to get Tsunami out of there" Naruto told the boy, much to the boy's surprise.

"Naruto, how did you know these samurai would be here?" Inari asked. "Someone cut up a boar, and a bunch of tree's. The cut marks led back to here, so I came as fast as I could" Naruto told the boy. "Blah blah, it's one of those puny shinobi brats Tazuna hired" the taller man said. "Get em" the smaller guy said as his partner agreed.

"There coming!" Inari said. "Not for long" Naruto calmly said as he stood up. Just after he said that the two men were blasted from behind by Aria, sending their unconscious bodies right at Naruto's feet. "They aren't vary powerful are they?" the lilim asked as she walked up to them.

After Naruto tied the men up

"Sorry about the other day" Naruto apologized to Inari. "Huh?" Inari said in slight confusion. "For calling you a coward. It was a bit mean, besides, you proved that you're not a coward" the blond said as he patted the boys head. Only for the boy to start crying.

"Darn it! I promised myself that I wouldn't cry anymore! You're going to make fun of me again and call me a baby, but I can't stop" Inari said as he tried to wipe his tears away. "What are you talking about? Your happy, what's wrong with that? When you're happy, it's okay to cry" the blond told Inari.

"Okay, I have to go help my team. So I'm leaving you in charge" Naruto said before he and Aria took off for the bridge.

The bridge

"You help Kakashi-sensei. I'll help Sasuke" Naruto said as the two got to the bridge to see everyone already fighting. "Oh? Hoping that Sasuke will change into a girl and ravish you if you become her hero?" Aria half jokingly asked. "Just do it!" Naruto told the lilim.

"About time they showed up" Rae quietly said as she maintained the barrier protecting her, Sakura, Tazuna, and Freya. "You are right. Their assistance would be greatly appreciated right now" Freya said, a bit annoyed that Rae wouldn't let her fight. "What are you two talking about?" Sakura asked, just before two blasts of demonic energy went past the barrier. One aimed at Zabuza and the other aimed at the dome of ice mirrors.

"So, she's come to fight again, huh?" Zabuza said as he avoided being hit by the blast that left a small crater where he stood less than a minute ago. "You'll have to do better than that" Zabuza told the lilim. Only to freeze when he heard a crashing sound. Looking at where Haku and Sasuke were fighting, Zabuza saw that a third of the ice mirrors ad been obliterated and the rest were cracked.

'Imposable! Nothing should be able to break Halu's mirrors!' Zabuza thought in disbelieve. "What's with that look? As a lilim, I posses a great deal of power" Aria said as she appeared next to Kakashi. "I could take out this whole area if I wanted. Though that wouldn't be vary good for the mission since Tazuna would have to start building a new bridge. Not to mention I'd take out everyone on the bridge right now if I did" Aria told the rouge shinobi.

'Imposable! To have that kind of power!" Zabuza thought. 'I wonder if she's tell him the full extent of her power. If what I hear about her mother is true, it's entirely possible that she's not saying just how powerful she is' Kakashi thought as he looked at the girl out of the corner of his eye.

"Is she really that powerful?" Sakura asked. "Unfortunately yes. She's the reason I haven't been able to put Naruto on the path of a great hero yet" Freya said. "Lilim are natural powerful beings. Aria's mother, the Demon Lord, has the power of a god, and that power only increases the more she has sex. With as long as Aria has been with Naruto, she's probably more powerful than she's letting on" Rae explained.

"To think I'd get someone like that protecting me and my bridge with the amount of money I spent to hire a team of shinobi" Tazuna said. 'No kidding. I had no idea she was that strong' Sakura thought as she just started at the white haired girl.

With Sasuke

'What the hell was that?' Sasuke thought as he had senbon sticking out of him. 'To take out my ice mirrors with such ease. There's no way I could win against someone like that' Haku thought as she pushed herself off of the ground as the remainder of her ice mirrors shattered.

"Hope I'm not to late" Naruto said as he walked up to the two. 'Naruto came to safe us!' Sasuke's female voice cheered. 'Ignoring me won't make me go away you know?' female Sasuke asked here male counterpart after a minute of him being quiet. 'You're not real! You're just a figment of my imagination!' Sasuke told her. 'Probably, but that still means I'm real to you, and I'm not going anywhere. So just fuck Naruto already!' the voice told the boy. 'I'd rather die!' Sasuke told her.

"Are you able to fight?" Naruto asked. "why do you ask? I'm your enemy after all" Haku told him as she stood up. "I don't want to fight if they can't fight back" the blond said. To answer the blond, Haku came at him with a senbon. Only to have the blond punch her, shattering her already cracked mask.

'That attack did more damage than I thought' Haku thought as she tried to get back up. 'I've failed you Zabuza' the ice user thought, just before she saw Naruto offer to help her up. "You're to hurt to fight. Let me help you, Haku" Naruto said as he held his hand out for the girl to take. 'Why?' the girl thought. "Why do you refuse to finish me?" Haku asked.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, confused by her question. "I'm no longer of any use to Zabuza. I'm nothing but a broken tool now" Haku told him as she thought about her past. "I live to serve Zabuza. He saved me and gave me a purpose in life" Haku told him. "A purpose huh?" Naruto asked as he thought about how his life seemed meaningless until he met Aria.

"I understand what you're saying, but I just can't kill someone that can't defend themselves" Naruto told her. "I see. No matter, it seems I can be of use to Zabuza one last time" Haku said as she formed another ice mirror and went through it. "Wait Haku!" Naruto tried to stop her but was to slow. 'Damn it!' the blond thought.

With Aria

"And here I thought you were suppose to be strong" Aria calmly said as she forced demonic energy into her right arm until a long blade of demonic energy formed around her lower arm. "To be honest I detest killing, but if it means Naruto will be safe, I'll take down anyone that stands before me" Aria said as she narrowed her eyes at the heavily injured man.

'Ha, just like Haku in that regard' Zabuza thought as he stood there, trapped by the dogs Kakashi had summoned. "This is the end of you" Aria calmly said as she rushed at the man with her arm aimed at his heart.

'Wha!?' Both Aria and Zabuza thought as Haku appeared in front of Aria's attack. "Damn it! You stupid girl!' Aria thought as she pulled her arm out of the girls chest. "Well done Haku. You've come through again" Zabuza said as he reised his sword to take out Aria now that he was no longer bound by Kakashi's summons, thanks to Haku hitting the summoning scroll with senbon.

'He's so important to you that you were willing to give your life for him. You poor thing' Aria thought with a sad expression after she jumped out of Zabuza's reach. "Rae, I entrust her to you" Aria said as she put the girl down in front of the barrier. "Understood" Rae said as she expanded the barrier to allow Haku's body inside.

"Zabuza, I have a suggestion for you" Aria said as she turned back to the man. "And what would that be?" the man asked as he used his sword to stay standing. "I offer you a job serving me as protection" Aria said, to everyone's surprise. "Are you insane?! He tried to kill us!" Sakura yelled at the girl, only to be ignored.

"I've already killed more than I'm comfortable with, and I'd rather not have to tell Haku that she gave her life only for you to die" Aria told him as Rae dropped the barrier and began repairing the ice users body. "W-what are you talking about?" Zabuza asked as his vision became blurry due to blood lose. "I'm sure you'll understand when you wake up" Aria said as the man past out.

"Ha! To think that I spent all that money on him. No big deal, I wasn't going to pay him anyway" a short man in a buisness suit said as he stood at the end of the bridge with a small militia of hired bandits. "Kakashi, I'm tired of dealing with this. Could you pick up the trash for me?" Aria asked as she watched Naruto with Sasuke leaning on his shoulder walking up to the rest of them.

"Right" Kakashi calmly said, and with that said the man ran at the group ready to take Gato out.

"How long will it take?" Aria asked as she walked up to Rae. "You shouldn't kill if it effects you this much" Rae said as she finished patching up the girls body. "You didn't answer my question" Aria told the lich. "I'll be finished in roughly two hours" Rae told the lilim. "What are you doing?" Tazuna asked. "I'm bring her back to life" Rae told the man.

After sunset - Tazuna's house

"Ghmm, wha?" Haku asked as she slowly opened her eyes. "I see your finally waking up" Naruto said as he sat next to the futon the girl was sleeping in. "Naruto?" Haku asked as she looked at the boy. "Even with Rae reviving you, it's surprising to see you up so soon" Aria said from where she stood next to the door. "So, I did die. What happened to Zabuza?" the girl asked.

"He's alive, but he probably won't be up for a while" Aria told her. "What do you plan to do?" Haku asked as she stared intensely at the girl that killed her. "I plan to give him a job" Aria simply said, making Haku blink a few times in both surprise and confusion. "A job?" Haku asked after a few minutes. "Mother's palace could use more skilled warriors with differing fighting styles. I just thought Zabuza fight the bill for that" the lilim said.

"Zabuza is a rouge shinobi. You'd be-" Haku was saying when the girl cut her off. "That won't be an issue. I can promise that" Aria said, which seemed to silence the girl. "Since you don't seem to have anymore questions, I recommend you get some rest. If you have any problems just tell Naruto. He may be a clone, but he should be able to help" Aria said as she opened the door to leave.

"A clone? Where's the real Naruto?" Haku asked. "He'll be spending the next few days restoring Rae's energy" Aria said before she left the room, with a slightly confused girl and a slightly blushing blond inside.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone! I finished the next chapter, hope you all enjoy!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"I want to know what you're planing by keeping me alive?" Zabuza asked the lilim as he sat on the couch, covered in bandages and with his right arm in a sling. "For someone that just woke up after getting his ass kicked, you have a lot of energy" Aria commented as she moved some hair out of her face. "Answer the question" Zabuza said with a glare as Haku came in with some healing herbs and water for the man.

"You seem useful, so I want you to be apart of the Royal Demon Realms forces" Aria told the man. "I don't buy it. You didn't seem to have a problem trying to kill me before" Zabuza said. 'He has a point' Sakura thought as she stood with Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi.

"Fine, if you want my motive then it's because I have a kind heart" Aria said as she looked away from the man. "A kind heart? Care to elaborate on that?" Zabuza asked, becoming annoyed that she wasn't giving a straight answer. "It wasn't for you. It was for Haku here" Aria said as she motioned to the girl. "I took a liking to her at first sight. I didn't want to tell her that you died after she gave her life for you" the lilim said.

"You're an idiot for feeling sorry for your enemies, but I guess I should be grateful for that since it's kept me alive" Zabuza said as he relaxed into the couch. "Though, couldn't you have just brought me back to life like you did with Haku?" the swordsman asked. "No. Rae wouldn't have been able to revive you in the same way she did with Haku" Aria told him.

"So she has more than one way to bring back the dead?" Zabuza asked. "Yeah. The method she used on Haku is something she created. I don;t know all of the details, but she says that only works if the person died within a few hours" Naruto said. "Like Naruto said. If she were to revive you, there would've been a few problems. Not vary many since you would've only been dead a few days, but they'd still be there. That, and you wouldn't technically be alive" Aria explained.

"Hm, what? Would I be some mindless zombie?" Zabuza asked. "You wouldn't be mindless, but a zombie isn't that far off of an explanation" Aria told the man. "Where is that girl anyway?" Zabuza asked, not even wanting to question the absurdity of bring the dead back to life at this point. "She's having the real Naruto help her restore her energy" Aria told the man.

"You said that yesterday to. What do you mean when you say Naruto's helping her restore her energy?" Haku asked, getting Sakura to groan since Aria has a reason to talk about sex now. "I'm glad you asked! This is something Zabuza should know since he'll be spending a lot of time around monsters once he accepts my offer!" Aria cheerfully said. "What are you talking about?" Zabuza asked. 'Why do I feel like I shouldn't have asked' Haku thought as she anticipated the lilim's answer.

"We monsters use demonic energy rather than chakra. Demonic energy is made by turning human spirit energy into demonic energy, and the best way to do that is through sex!" Aria happily told them. "Sex?! Then that means that Naruto's been" Haku was saying with a blush when Aria continued her thought. "That's right! Naruto and Rae have been fucking since they got back to the house!" Aria said.

"I, I have nothing to say to that" Haku said with a red face. "So blondy has to keep the two of you filled? Sounds like a lucky son of a bitch to me" Zabuza said with a grin. "He has more than me and Rae to take care of, but I'd like to think that all of the girls that sleep with him are just as lucky as him" Aria said.

"Not to be rude and interrupt, but how long does in usually take whenever Rae needs to restore her energy?" Kakashi asked as he read his orange book. "Usually two to three days, but with Naruto clone's I'd bet that she's already finished replenishing her demonic energy. Though knowing her, she'll keep having him poor energy into her for a while" Aria said, a bit jealous that she wasn't being fucked into oblivion by a harem of Naruto's.

'You're right on that" Naruto thought as he got more memories from the clones Rae just finished off. 'For the love of god, are you listening to this?! Naruto's could fuck us stupid for days on end! If you don't let me out then I'll take control by force!' female Sasuke yelled at her male counterpart. 'Never going to happen!' the boy told her. 'Come on! I thought you wanted to restore the clan?' she said. 'Not like that!' the Uchiha yelled at his female personality. 'Sasuke's acting weird' Sakura thought as she looked at her crush.

After the bridge was finished and the group was near Konoha

"You must've really damaged your arm if you still can't use it" Aria said as she walked bedside the swordsman. "Who's fault would that be?" Zabuza asked as he glared at the girl. "I don't know what you're talking about" Aria said as she played innocent. "I can use it for small things. It should be as good as new in a few days" the man said.

"It would've been healed by now if you had let me repair it" Rae told him in her usually calm and controlled tone. "I don't trust you to just fix it" the swordsman told the lich. "I can promise that I wouldn't add anything that would effect you negatively" Rae told him. "I'll pass" Zabuza simply said.

"You got use to everyone pretty fast" Naruto commented. "You're all weird, but you don't piss me off. So there's no reason not to get along with you all" the man said.

10 minutes later

"So this is Konoha?" Haku asked as they stood in front of the open village gate. "Yep! I'll show you where my house is. You can live with me until the two of you find your own place" Naruto said to Haku and Zabuza. "You heard him! Let's get going!" Aria said as she grabbed Haku's wrist and started pulling the girl along with her.

"She's trying to get Haku to have sex with you isn't she?" Zabuza asked as he stood next to Naruto. "More than likely" Naruto said with a sigh as he started walking towards his house, followed by Rae, Freya, and finally Zabuza.

Naruto's house

"We're back!" Naruto said as he entered the house. Only to be tackled to the ground by a happy inari. "Welcome home!" Miaka happily shouted as her tails swung back and forth. "Nice to see you too" Naruto said as he sat up with the girl in his lap.

"This happen often?" Zabuza asked as Freya and Rae moved past him on there way to their rooms. "You could say that" Naruto told the man as he rubbed the girls hair. "Naruto!" the voice of a familiar Hyuuga shouted before said Hyuuga tackled the blond into the ground like Miaka did.

"H-Hinata!?" Naruto asked in surprise as the girl nuzzled her head into his chest. "I didn't expect her to go running to the door like that when I told her you were coming" Aria said as she pocked her head around the corner while Adil walked past her. "Welcome home master" Adil said with a bow. "Hi Adil" Naruto greeted as he sat on the floor with the two girls in his arms. "Zabuza correct? Aria has informed us that you'll be staying with us. Come with me and I'll show you your room" Adil said before she turned around and started walking off.

"Don't have to much fun with those two. It's the middle of the day after all" Zabuza told the blond as he went to follow Adil. "Fun?" Hinata asked before her face turned red and she realized the position she was in. "Ahh! Sorry!" Hinata apologized as she let go of the blond.

"Now now Hinata, there's no reason to be so embarrassed about letting your demonic energy take over when you're with the one you love" Miaka told the girl. "R-right" Hinata said as she sat on her knees and looked at the floor.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you Hinata, but why are you in my house?" Naruto asked as Miaka started wrapping her tails around the blond. "Well, I kept using demonic energy without thinking about it. So mother asked everyone here to help me control it better" Hinata explained.

"So what kind of monster do you become?" Aria excitedly asked. "Um, well" Hinata said as she started using demonic energy. "Well what? I want to know!" Aria said with a pout. "So you can't see that?" Naruto asked the lilim as he stared at Hinata as fox ears and tail made out of demonic energy formed on her. "See what?" Aria asked as she tilted her head.

"Hinata's a kitsune-tsuki, Aria" Miaka told the lilim. "Really? Did you form a kitsune-bi?" Aria asked the inari. "Hinata was worried about what kind of monster she'd become, so I told her about kitsune-bi ans kitsune-tsuki. Besides, I've had a lot of pent up demonic energy and lust recently" Miaka said before Hinata rejoined her in hugging Naruto.

"Um? Can I get up now?" Naruto asked the two that had him pinned to the floor. "No" Miaka told him as her and Hinata snuggled into his chest.

After half an hour of being used as a bed by Miaka and Hinata

"What is this?" Naruto asked as he stared at a large box that was in the living room. "It came in the mail yesterday" Suki told the blond while she had her tail under a kotatsu. "You really love using that don't you?" Naruto asked as he looked at the heated table. "I can't help it. It just feels soooo good" Suki said as laid down on the floor and soaked up the heat.

'Konoha doesn't even get that cold. Oh, well it makes her happy' the blond thought as he turned his attention back to the box. "Might as well open it" Naruto said as he proceeded to open said box.

"A doll?" Hinata asked as her and Naruto stared at the life sized doll with long white hair that curled as it reached the end and was dressed in a Gothic stilled dress. "You think it's a living do-" Miaka was asking when a ball of pink slim came out of the box and enveloped Hinata.

"Hinata!" Naruto and Miaka yelled as they tried to get the slim off of the Hyuuga. "What is this?!" Naruto asked as the two tried to get the girl out of the slim. "I, I think it's a parasite slime!" Miaka said as the slim started wrapping around her arms.

"Would you all please calm down?" Suki said as she plunged her tail into the slime and pulled Hinata out. "I-I feel violated" Hinata said as Suki put her down. "I just want to relax and take it easy" Suki said with a sigh as she watched Naruto and Miaka trying to get away from the parasite slim now. "That's enough!" Suki ordered as she used her tail to smack the slim across the room into the wall.

"There, now try to plat nice" Suki said as she went back to the kotatsu. Meanwhile the parasite slim was slowly sliding down the wall.

"Did I miss something?" Aria asked with a raised eyebrow as she walked into the room to find a box with a life sized doll in the middle of the room, Naruto, Miaka, and Hinata on the floor panting as they were covered in slime, and a pink ball of slime on the floor next to her. "Yeah, you did" Naruto told the lilim. "I'll start the bath" Adil said as she walked past the doorway while carrying a laundry basket.

In the bath

"Make sure to clean my tails thoroughly" Miaka told her fellow blond as she washed Hinata's back. "I know. It's not the first time I've washed your tails" Naruto said as he put soap on the brush Miaka used when she takes a bath. "True, perhaps we can have some fun like we usually do when we bath together" Miaka said with a lustful expression as she stroked Naruto's cheek with one of her tails.

"We'd just have to take another bath if we did that" Naruto told her as he continued to wash her tail. "Fine, I'll just have to have fun with you later tonight" the fox girl said.

"Would you like to join in Hinata?" Miaka asked turned her attention back to the Hyuuga. "I, don't think father would like it if I spent the night here" Hinata said with a bright red face, refusing to look behind her in fear of either fainting at seeing Naruto naked or fucking herself stupid with his dick like the last time she saw him naked.

"True. Your father is still a bit angry at Naruto isn't he?" Miaka asked as she moved to wash the girls hair. "Yeah. He still doesn't trust me being around Naruto. He wanted to castrate him when he first found out I lost my v-virginity" Hinata told the girl. 'Note to self, avoid going to Hinata's for a while' Naruto thought as he continued to remove slim from Miaka's tails.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back with a new chapter! Like always, I hope you all enjoy it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"Please say something" Carolye pleaded to the doll as she was sitting at the kitchen table next to her.

"She's been talking to that thing all morning" Zabuza said as he sat at the other end of the table looking at the holstaurus. "She just wants to know if the doll is a living doll or not" Naruto said as he sat down next to Haku. "A type of monster I assume" Haku said as she glared at the parasite slim, keeping it at bay. "That's right" Adil said as she washed the dishes.

"You know the dishes would be done a lot faster if you'd just let me help" Naruto told the kikimora. "You are the master and I am the servant. Allow me to take care of the menial tasks around the house" Adil said with a happy expression. "If that's what you want" Naruto told her.

"I take it the two of you met last night" Naruto said as he looked at Haku and the slime. "Yes. I froze it in a block of ice when it tried to grab me while I was taking a bath, but it seems to have thawed out" Haku said as she kept her eyes on the pink slime.

"There seems to be some new faces around here" Baako commented as she came into the kitchen. "Good morning Baa-" Naruto managed to get out before the melancholic girl captured his lips in a kiss. "You didn't mention the new arrivals when you came to see me yesterday" Baako said after she ended the kiss. "It didn't come up I guess" Naruto said as he watched the oomukade move around the table to inspect the doll.

"This doll is really pretty. It makes me want to take it and dress it up in all kinds of outfits" Baako said as she coiled around it. This causing the doll to take on a horrified expression. "Noooooo! I want Naruto to play with me!" the doll nearly yelled as she tried to escape from Baako hold. "Oh you can talk!" Carolye happily said. "Having a living doll to play with is even better" Baako said with a small smile. "Noooo!" the girl yelled as she tried even harder to get free.

"I'm not surprised in the least" Zabuza said as he got up. "Where are you going?" Naruto asked as he watched the swordsman head for the doorway. "I haven't swung my sword since my fight with Aria. So I'm going out back to train" the man said before he walked out of the room. "I better go make sure he doesn't hurt himself" Haku said as she too stood up, and then froze the parasite slim when it thought there was an opening to attack.

'Zabuza's right, nearly everyone I know is weird' the blond thought as he looked from the frozen slim to Carolye and Baako who were fawning over the living doll that was trying to get away from them. "'You just now realized that?'" a familiar voice asked. 'I haven't heard from you in a while. What have you been up to?' Naruto asked the fox.

"'I've been stuck in this seal like always'" Kurama said with some annoyance in his voice. 'You can come out any time you want' Naruto told Kurama. "'I'll pass'" the fox said. 'You still upset that you have to use demonic energy to get out?' Naruto asked. "'It turns me into another horny monster girl. So yes, I don't like using it!'" Kurama told him. 'Awww, but you were so cute' Naruto said to get on the fox's nerves. "'Shut it!'" Kurama yelled before ending the conversation.

Some time later

"So what's it say?" Suki asked as Naruto read the letter he got from Lorburn. "It's an invention it a party. Seems like Saree needs someone to go with her and asked me to go" Naruto said as he put the letter on the coffee table.

"Are you going?" Suki asked as she sat down next to him. "I don't do so well at fancy parties, but I'll go seeing as Saree needs a date" Naruto said. "A date? Are you planing to add the princess to the harem" Suki asked with a playful expression. "I've never once planed on adding someone to the harem. I just keep getting stuck with more girls" Naruto said with his own playful expression.

"Oh? You're getting stuck with us huh?" Suki asked as she started tracing circles on Naruto's chest. "What can I say? I just can't say no to a girl" Naruto said as he felt that his arm had become stuck between Suki's breasts. "Then I already know the answer to my question" Suki said before passionately kissing Naruto. "My room, or your room?" Suki asked nearly out of breath after their kiss. "Which ever's closest" Naruto said as he got off of the couch and lead the ryu to one of their rooms.

**Lemon start**

"It's been to long" Suki said as she ripped the blonds shirt off the moment the entered her room. "Sorry" Naruto said as he slid her kimono off of her shoulders. "I'll make up for it" Naruto said before he started kissing her neck and shoulder. "I hope you do" Suki said as she worked her tail into the his pants before yanking them off.

"I have a lot pent out" Suki whispered to the blond before tossing him onto the bed. "And I'm going to let it all out by the time we're done" Suki said as she let her clothes drop to the floor. 'My life is great' Naruto thought as the ryu slithered over to him and knelt down until his erection rested between her breasts.

"I'm going to need a shower before we start" Suki said as she let her saliva spill out of her mouth and onto his dick. "Mind helping me with that?" Suki asked as she looked into his eyes while she stroked his shaft to coat it in her spit. "I'd l-love to" Naruto said as he let the pleasure run through his body. "You're so kind" Suki said as she placed her hands on her breasts and pushed them together, trapping his dick between them.

"You really love my tit fucks don't you?" Suki asked with lust leaking from every word. "Y-yeah, but I t-think you love giving them m-more!" Naruto said as he propped himself up on his elbows. "Hmmm, you really do pay attention don't you?" Suki asked before clamping her mouth over the head of his dick, stopping him from answering due to the pleasure.

'Shit! I'm gonna cum already!' Naruto thought as he was subjected to Suki's warm mouth and bouncing breasts. 'Hm, Not even Aria can beat me when it comes to tit fucks' Suki thought with some smugness as she felt Naruto's erection twitch and swell with his impending climax.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto shouted as he fell flat on the bed. Wanting her cum shower, Suki pulled her mouth off of Naruto's dick. The moment she freed the head of Naruto's erection, she became coated in the blonds cum.

**Lemon end**

"It really is amazing that you can let that much out. With how often you cum that is" Suki told him as she savored the taste of Naruto's essence. "I'm sure, it's from years of sex" Naruto said through some light breaths. "Something I'm truly grateful for" Suki said.

"And I'd be grateful if you shut the door before doing that kind of shit" Zabuza said as he stood in the open doorway. "Kyaaa!" Suki screamed as she covered her naked body with her tail. "You want something?" Naruto asked with some irritation as he covered Suki with a blanket.

"Yeah, you. Get your ass outside. I want to see what you can do in a fight" Zabuza said. Grumbling to himself, Naruto got off the bed and headed to the closet for clothes. "Sorry Suki, we'll have to continue later" Naruto said as he got dressed. "It's okay, I'm not mad at you" Suki told him with a warm smile, before turning to Zabuza with an icy glare.

"You're not going to hurt me with a glare" Zabuza told the ryu. "I'll be waiting outside" Zabuza said before leaving.

Lorburn - Royal palace - Sunset

"You really should be careful you know" Saree told the blond as she watched several of the palace maids put the finishing touches on his fancy suit. "I'm fine aren't I?" Naruto asked the princess. "Oh yes, perfectly fine right?" Saree asked with a playful tone as she walked up to the blond and poked the bandage on his cheek. "Ow! All right, all right! How was I suppose to know he'd cut me up like that? He only had one arm to use" the blond defended.

"He is a powerful shinobi from what you've told me" Saree said. "Yeah, I know" Naruto said as he looked at the dress the princess was wearing. "Are you checking me out?" Saree asked when she saw where the blond was looking. "Just not use to seeing you in a dress" Naruto told her with a small blush.

"I don't where dresses that often. It's easier to move around in pants" Saree said as she spun around. "But it's okay to where one once in a while" Saree said as the blue dress fell back in place. "I can understand. I'm not use to wearing dress clothes" Naruto said. "We can tell" one of the maids said as they finished dressing him, getting him to chuckle nervously.

"I for one think you both look wonderful" a maid with purple hair, glasses and a modest bust size said. "Mina, you always complement me when I put on a dress" Saree told the woman. "I was talking about how well the two of you look together. Oh! Just imagine what the two of you will look like on your wedding day!" Mina gushed.

"W-we-wedding day!?" Saree and Naruto nearly yelled as their faces turned red. "Oh don't try to deny it! I've watched you grow up since day one. I know what that look you keep giving Naruto means. Our little Saree is growing up so fast!" Mina gushed some more as she patted the girls head. "Mina!" Saree shouted in embarrassment.

"I know what you mean" Saree's mother said as she walked into the room. "Lady Joanna" the maids greeted with a bow. "You too mother?" Saree asked. "Yes, me too Saree" Joanna said as she walked up to her daughter. "The whole reason for tonight's event is to let the world know that you're old enough for marriage" the brunette said as she fixed Saree's hair.

"You have a party to celebrate that?" Naruto asked. "You didn't know?" Joanna asked. "I don't usually go to these kind of events. It's because Saree's a friend that I came" the blond said. "Oooh! How cute, you came for Saree's sake. You're already acting like her boyfriend even though you insist that you're just friends!" Mina gushed again.

"Can you stop doing that Mina?!" Saree asked as her and Naruto's blushes returned. "What's wrong Saree? You wouldn't be so embarrassed if it was nothing" Joanna said as she looked at her daughters red face. "Come to think of it" Joanna started as she donned a thinking pose. "You never did tell me who you say in that mirror of fated lovers you got on your adventure. Was it of a certain blond hero by any chance?" Joanna asked, already sure that she knew the answer.

"It's non of your business!" Saree told her, unsure of how much more of this she could take. 'Why do they have to tease me so much?' the red haired princess thought. "Fine, be that way" Joanna said with a content expression. "Oh, and Naruto" Joanna said getting the blonds attention. "I've heard of your reputation with girls. So please be gentle with her on her first time" Joanna told the boy. "Mother!" Saree shouted as her body turned red and steam came out of her head, something Naruto wasn't to far of from. 'That was straight to the point' Naruto thought as Saree tried to reprimand her mother.


	13. Chapter 13

**Back again, and it's time to start the celebration! Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopaedia)**

"Aaaaugh! We get sent out on a mission the day after we get back from a C turned A ranked mission. Why does our team have such horrible luck?" Sakura asked as her and the other rookie gennin teams watched the guests for Saree's party arrive. "The king wanted us to come back. Seems we left a good impression from last time" Kakashi told the pinket.

"Get use to it kid. Shinobi get called to do missions like this all the time" Asuma said. "The chances of anything actually happening are low at these kind of events. So you could probably just relax and enjoy the party" Asuma said. "He's right you know. I've met plenty of shinobi that love getting missions like this. It has A rank pay but C rank difficulty" Kakashi informed the gennin.

"Where's Naruto? Didn't he want to come along?" Ino asked. "He had something to do, so he couldn't come" Sasuke said as he ignored his female personality's complaints about not having her blond around. "I hope they don't mind. After all, I'm sure the king and queen wanted Naruto here more than any of us" Kurenai said.

"You don't have to worry about that" Joanna said as her and her husband walked up to the group. "That's good to hear. Though I'm still surprised that he didn't come with us" Kakashi said. "We didn't expect Naruto to come with you in the first place! After all, it'd be unusual for the princesses date of choice to be her hired protection as well!" Rutley said in his usual high spirited tone.

"Wait, date of choice?!" Sakura, Ino, and Kiba asked in unison. "It's not unusual for him to be asked to parties in this manner. Though it is unusual for him to except the invitations" a soft and calm voice belonging to a woman with short white hair, red eyes, black horns, white wings, a white tail, and wearing a beautiful black dress said.

"Lady Rosamond, it's a pleasure to have you with us this evening" Joanna greeted with a small bow. "No need to be so formal. You can just call me Rosa" Rosa told the queen with a kind smile before turning to the shinobi. "I take it from your headbands that you're from Konoha" Rosa said. "That would be correct" Kakashi told the lilim. "You wouldn't happen to know my little sister would you?" Rosa asked.

"Little sister?" Sakura asked. "She's talking about me" Aria said as she walked up to the group with Zabuza and Haku behind her. 'There sisters?!' Sakura thought. "Aria!" Rosa cheered as she rushed over to her sister and pulled her into a hug, while crushing her into her large breasts at the same time. "R-Rosa! I can't b-breath!" Aria managed to escape the hug as her sister smothered her with affection.

'I like her' Sakura thought about Rosa as she watched the girl unintentionally torment her little sister. "I didn't expect to see you here" Rosa said as she finally let the girl go. "Yes, it is unusual for two of us to attend a party like this" Aria said as she filled her lungs with fresh air. "Us? you have more siblings?" Sakura asked.

"That's right. Though it'd be more accurate to say sisters since we don't have any brothers. Aria is the second youngest and I'm the third youngest" Rosa explained. "How many sisters do you-" Sakura was asking when a group of young men rushed past her and swarmed Rosa. "Rosa-sama! We were so worried!" The men told the lilm. "I was wondering where your little harem was" Aria commented.

"Yes well, I wanted to greet the king and queen without them around, but I guess I just worried them by leaving like that" Rosa said as she socked up their affection like a sponge. Meanwhile, most of the shinobi were staring at the lilim surrounded by young men in disbelieve. "Are you surprised? Rosa has a harem much like Naruto does. Only hers goes where ever she goes" Aria told them. "That's right. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go tend to my men" Rosa said with that calm, almost innocent aura of hers as she walked off with her harem right behind her.

"I haven't been to one of these parties in a while. So I have to go mingle with the guests to build up my social standing amongst the nobility" Aria said before she two walked off, followed by Zabuza and Haku.

"I don't understand either of them" Sakura said once the two lilim were out of sight.

With Naruto and Saree

"You nervous?" Saree asked the blond as they stood just outside of the ballroom. "I should be asking you that. It's your party after all" the blond told her. "I have you to settle my nerves, and you didn't answer the question" Saree told him. "A little. Like I said, I don't go to parties like this very often. I don't even know how to dance" Naruto told her. "Don't worry, just follow my lead and you'll be fine" Saree told him with a comforting smile as she pulled him with her into the ballroom.

Ballroom

"You spent a lot of money to hire me for this event?" a dragon with green scales, dark blue hair, and golden yellow eyes asked a girl with white hair, red eyes, and wearing a red and orange dress. "I hired you to protect me and look good, not to question my reasons for doing so" the girl told the dragon. "Fair enough. As long as I get paid" the girl said to her client.

"Erika, how long has it been?" Aria asked as she walked up to the white haired girl. 'Aria?! What the hell is she doing here?!' Erika thought in shock as she watched the lilim walk up to her. "Aria, it's been to long. I didn't expect you to be here" Erika said, not letting the lilim see her surprise.

"I know Saree personally, so it's only right that I attend the party" Aria told the vampire. "I see" Erika said as her gaze turned to Zabuza and Haku. "Are they your protection? What happened to Naruto?" Erika asked with a grin. 'So, my dear Naruto isn't with her for once' Erika thought. "You could say that. I ran into them on my last adventure with Naruto" Aria told her.

'You just have to rub it in that you're Naruto's lover don't you?!' Erika raged in her head. "Hah! They don't seem that strong. The big guy can't even use his right arm" the dragon said with an arrogant tone. "I only need one arm to kick your ass" Zabuza said as he glared at the girl. "Sure you can, and that huge sword you have on your back isn't compensating for anything either" the dragon said.

"I'll prove it right now if you don't believe me" Zabuza said as he gripped his sword. "Now now Zabuza, I hear there's a competition later on for those willing to enter. You can settle this then" Aria said as she held her hand out in front of the man. "Yes, Tiamat can wipe the floor with him when the competition starts" Erika said in a confident tone, just before the party goers began excitedly talking amongst themselves.

"What is going on?" Erika asked before she saw the princess walking arm in arm with Naruto. 'What the Hell is this all about?!" Erika screamed inside of her head as her mouth hung open. "That answers your other question, does it not?" Aria asked as she closed the girls mouth.

Konoha shinobi

"Wow! Who new Naruto could clean up so well? It almost makes me jealous" Ino said. Something Sakura agreed with. 'My Naruto is so hot! Let me out so I can go get him!' Female Sasuke demanded her male half to do. 'Not going to happen' Sasuke told her.

The moment the young Hyuuga saw the blond, she unconsciously let some of her demonic energy leak out and started drooling slightly. 'It's good that she's getting over her lack of confidence, but now she has a new problem' Kurenai thought as she looked at Hinata out of the corner of her eye.

"He does look good all dressed up doesn't he?" Ana asked as she walked up to the group. "Ana, how have you been?" Kakashi asked the pharoh. "I've been fine. I wish I could spend more time with Naruto though. It's rough with both of use being so busy" Ana answered. "Have the two of you even spent any time together? Naruto's been on missions constantly since we were last here, right" Ino asked.

"True, I haven't spent any time with the real Naruto, but he gave me this for when I want to spend time with him" Ana said as she pulled out a scroll from her dress. "What's it do?" Shikamaru asked. "It's a summoning scroll. I just need to add some power to it and I can pull some chakra from him and make a clone" Ana explained.

"A portable shadow clone huh? Guess the rumors about him being skilled in funjutsu are true" Asuma commented. "Naruto uses funjutsu?" Sakura asked. "He doesn't use any seals when fighting, so it's not surprising that you don't know" Kakashi told the pinket.

"Ena has one too, but she still wishes that she could leave the desert and live with him" Ana said as she put the scroll back in her dress. "He's lucky if you ask me" Kiba said. "Lucky? How so?" the anubis that's been living with him asked as she stood behind him. "Kamas?! What are you doing here?!" Kiba asked as he jumped in surprise.

"I invited her to come with me. She is my best adviser after all" Ana answered for Kamas. "Correct. Now, what did you mean by lucky?" Kamas asked with a smile that screamed 'You'll have hell to pay if you answer wrong'. "I meant, that, he's lucky to have such wonderful women to love him like how I have you!" Kiba said, hoping she wouldn't punish him again.

"Aw, you're so sweet dear. Come on, lets go dance with everyone else!" Kamas said as she grabbed hold of the Inuzuka's arms and pulled him out onto the dance floor against his will. "Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered. "He's not the only one that has a date to dance with!" Ma cheered as she popped up next to Shikamaru and latched onto his arm.

"Ma! What are you-wah!" Shikamaru was asking when the sphinx started dragging him out to the dance floor. "You're to lazy sometimes. You need to get up and move from time to time" Ma told the boy as she ignored his protests.

"I know you're there" Shino said. "Very perceptive. It seems what I've heard about shinobi from your world is true" the girtablilu that the bug user fought the last time he was in this world said as she came out of the shadows behind him. "Are you going to drag me out there to dance as well?" Shino asked her. "I don't have the kind of body that can dance" the girl said as she motioned to her multiple sets of legs and giant tail that ended in a stinger. "I see. I can't dance either" Shino said as he and the girtablilu watched the others dance.

With Naruto and Saree

"Still nervous?" Saree asked the blond. "A bit" Naruto said as he stayed close to the red haired princess. "Don't worry. it's probably just because you're not use to these kind of parties like you said. You'll get use to it before you know it. The party is just getting started after all" Saree told the blond.


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back everyone! Took longer than I wanted to write this, but I managed to get it finished. I hope you all enjoy it!**

**(Marshalanime does not own Naruto or Monster Girl Encyclopedia)**

"It seems your friends are having fun" Saree told Naruto after she saw Kiba and Shikamaru dancing with their 'wives' as her and Naruto danced as well. "Yeah, it does" Naruto said with a small smile as he saw the two being forced to dance by their self-proclaimed wives. "Looks like Ana is here" Naruto commented as he saw her over by the other Konoha shinobi. "I'll have to talk to her at some point during the party. She's only had clones to keep her company since the last time I was here" the blond said.

"Haven't you ever been told not to talk about other girls when your with one" Saree told him with a smile as they danced. "Sorry. I was just thinking out loud" Naruto told her. "It's not a problem" the red haired princess told him as she leaned into his chest. "I'd just like to feel like we're the only ones here right now" Saree told the blond.

With Konoha shinobi

"I feel a bit left out" Ino commented as the group watched the party. "There's nothing stopping you from dancing you know" an unfamiliar voice told the blond girl. Quickly turning in surprise at the unexpected voice, Ino along with the others see a young girl, about one or two years younger than the gennin, wearing a dark lavender dress with dull white frills. Her hair is unusually long, from the back you'd be forgiven in thinking that it's a beautiful raven color, but from the from it's clear that below the dark color is a creamy white, almost lavender layer of hair. Framed by her hair is a remarkable beautiful face with piercing golden yellow eyes.

"I, suppose you're right, miss?" Ino nervously said, a bit put off by the calm aura that demands obedience coming from this young girl. "Luna, I'm the princess of Eradocian" Luna introduced herself. "I'm sorry if you're mistaken princess Luna, but we're not guests. We were hired for protection" Kurenai explained to the girl.

"I am aware of this. It would be unusual form shinobi of Konoha to be invited as simple guests" Luna stated as she examined the headbands the shinobi wore. "I'm surprised that you know where we're from" Kakashi commented. "It's not really that surprising, considering how much time I've spent with Naruto" Luna said. 'Another one? How many girls does Naruto know?' was the question that ran through several of the shinobi's heads.

"I can see from your expressions that this is new information, yes?" Luna asked with a small tilt of her head. "Naruto spent quite a lot of time in Eradocian training with the konoichi of the kingdom" Luna explained. "You have shinobi in this world?" Sasuke asked, intrigued by possible new techniques that could help him in his goals.  
>"No, just konoichi" Luna said with a soft voice, and with the wave a hand a woman wearing a rather reviling and non-restrictive outfit, a mask similar to Kakashi's, raven hair pulled into a ponytail to keep it out of the way, a katana strapped to her waste, and pointed ears and tail to signal her as another type of monster appeared next to the princess.<p>

"This is Kana. She's one of the best konoichi of the kingdom, and the one that spent the most time teaching Naruto during his time at the palace" Luna introduced the woman. "A pleasure to met you. Perhaps we could talk about the kind of training Naruto went through. It would help me make plans to help him improve" Kakashi suggested.

"I take it that you're in charge of his training now? If it means furthering his growth, I see no problem discussing his training. So long as my lady permits it" Kana said in a calm, nearly emotionless voice. "It's not an issue with me" Luna said. 'It's hard to believe that someone as energetic as Naruto could spend so much time around these two' Sakura thought as she listened to the way Luna and Kana spoke.

"Excuse me for the sudden question, but" Ana began as she stepped toward Luna. "you're the second child of the Eradocian royal family correct? Has your older brother also come to attend the party?" Ana asked. "He has not. My brother does not wish to take on the responsibilities of a king, and so he gave up his claim to the throne. So if you wish to discus any kind of politics or possible treaties, speak with me as I'm now first in line for the throne" Luna explained.

"My, so young and yet already speaking like a seasoned ruler. My kingdom has only recently been re-establish, so I'm still learning all of the current affairs of the world. If that's okay with you, I'd like to discus establishing a relationship between our kingdoms" Ana informed Eradocian's princess. "It is not a problem. Kana, stay here while we speak with one another" Luna said as she began to lead Ana towards the palace gardens for a night time stroll while they talked.

"Well" Kakashi started as he watched the two royals walk off. "care to tell me about Naruto's training while we have the time?" Kakashi asked Kana with an eye smile.

With Aria

"Thank you princess Aria for taking the time to speak with us" a tall but otherwise ordinary looking man at the front of a small group of nobles told Aria as their conversation came to an end.

"Foe someone so good at talking politics, you definitely don't like the subject" Zabuza commented after Aria cave a sigh of relieve once the nobles were out of hearing range. "Whether I enjoy it or not isn't the concern. As a daughter of the Demon Lord it's one of the subjects I have to be well educated in" Aria told the man as they made their way through the party goers.

"Hm, you have a point. I don't know if I'd be able to put up with political bullshit. One of the benefits of never becoming Mizukage I guess" the former mist shinobi said. "Dottye is the best at politics and the such amongst me and my sisters. She practically lives for it. Always keeping up with who as what potion of power and what connections certain people have to others. Half of what she knows goes right over my head. I can't even imagine how she manages to gather all of the information with all of the lovers she picks up" Aria stated.

"Do all of your sisters have multiple lovers?" Haku asked the Lilim. "Not all, just most of them. Needing to have sex in order to stay healthy makes staying with the first guy you meet rather difficult. It makes me a bit of an oddball in the family since Naruto's the only guy I've ever slept with. Though some of my sisters, like Rosa, prefer having sex with what ever man catches their fancy at the moment" Aria answered.

"I don't really get why you lilim enjoy sex so much. Sure it makes you stronger, but most of you can't stop thinking about it" Erika commented with a board expression as she walked up to Aria. "Listening to my conversations, huh? So, what's your plan to take Naruto from me this time, miss virgin?" Aria asked the vampire. "V-virgin?! W-what does my virginity have to do with this?!" Erika demanded to know as her face turned red and she stumbled over her words.

"Not much. It just gets on your nerves when ever I mention it. You still haven't answered my question" Aria pointed out. "What makes you think I want to take Naruto from you?" Erika asked. "You've been trying to take him for years. I really don't know why you refuse to just join the harem like everyone else" Aria said as she placed her hand on her cheek.

After a moment of glaring at the lilim, Erika decided to just tell her what she wants. "The tournament that's planed for the party, if my guard beats yours I get Naruto to myself for a week" Erika gave her challenge as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "Only a week?" Aria asked as she tilted her head with a cute smile. "A week is all I need to show that I'm better then you" Erika said with her typical confidence.

"I see no problem with it" Aria said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Even if I lose, I'll have Naruto back after a week. I'm sure head enjoy what I'd do to him after a week of no sex" Aria said with a smirk as she watched the vampire glare daggers at her.

"That certainly sounds interesting" Joanna said, alerting the two to her presence. "Another eavesdropper? It doesn't bother me I guess" Aria casually stated as Erika stiffened up at finding out the the queen had been listening to them. "I'm a bit surprised that you're interested in our little bet. I would've thought that you'd be against something that might pull Naruto away from your daughter, but given his reputation, I can see how it wouldn't be a problem" Aria commented.

"Very true. I'm well aware that my daughter will be joining a harem if so stays with Naruto. But as long as she's happy I'm happy for her" Joanna told the lilim. "Now if I may. I think I have a small adjustment that can be made to your little bet to make it enjoyable for the other party goers as well" Joanna said with a mischievous smirk. "Really? Do tell, I'd love to hear this adjustment of yours" Aria said, mimicking the queens expression. 'Why do I feel like my plan has gotten harder?' Erika asked herself as she looked back and forth between the two.

With Naruto and Saree

"It seems like I'm the envy of the party" Saree whispered to Naruto, drawing his attention to the glares that several of the women around the room were sending her. "I shouldn't be surprised though. I am dancing with you after all, Mr. Hero" the red haired princess told the blond. "Ha, I could say the same. Seems that a lot of the guys that showed up were expecting at least one dance with the beautiful princess" Naruto said as he caught sight of some of them trying to kill him with looks alone.

"Let them be jealous. You're the only one I want to dance with tonight" Saree told Naruto as she rested her head on his chest.

"Naruto" the princess said after a moment. "Yeah?" the blond said. "You've slept with many women before, correct?" Saree asked getting a nod as a response. "I was just thinking about the difference in experience between us" Saree said at Naruto's unasked question. "Everyone has to start some where, right? You shouldn't be concerned about that" Naruto said to the girl.

"You're right, it's just something to think about" Saree said. "Did you know, it's become something of an unspoken role at these parties for the girl of honor to take her favorite suitor back to her room after the party?" Saree asked with a sultry grin. "And who would that be I wonder?" Naruto asked, playing dumb. "Who knows. I'll have to look harder if I'm to find him before the parties over" Saree commented, playing along with the blond.

"Perhaps I can help" Naruto said as he lifted Saree's chin up and kissed her. Saree let herself be taken in by the feeling of Naruto's lips, enjoying every second of it. "That, certainly helps. Maybe another will settle it?" Saree said as she leaned back in.

"Can I have everyone's attention please!" the two heard Mina's voice call out. "So much for the mood" Saree quietly complained as she pulled back from her attempt to kiss Naruto.

With Konoha shinobi

"What's with the announcement?" Sakura asked. "It's probably for the tournament they have planed" Luna answered from behind the pinket, scaring the poor girl. "When did you get back!?" Sakura asked, still holding the unusual position her jump put her in. "Shortly before they called for everyone's attention. I would've been gone longer, but I'm only first in line for the throne and not an actual ruler. So there's only so much me and Ana could discus" Luna explained.

"We will be starting the fighting tournament shortly! The rules stated in the invitations will apply as stated, but there has been one addition to the tournament!" Mina shouted for everyone to hear from her vantage point above the crowd.

"An addition? I wander what it could be?" Luna thought out loud, much like all of the other guests. "Along with the prize money the participants add to the prize at the beginning of the fights, it has been decided by lady Joanna and princess Aria that the final winner will also receive Naruto Uzumaki for a week as well!" Mina announced, getting the room to fall silent.

"Naruto's a prize?" Sakura asked in disbelieve. "Yeah, it doesn't seem like that good of a prize if you ask me" Ino added, just before the room became filled with the excited sequels of the single, and a few taken, noble girls at getting the blond hero for a whole week.

"Wha?" Sakura voiced the others opinions. "Fan girls are the same no matter who they are. It really is entertaining to see" Aria said as she dropped down next to the blond and pinket after flying over to them. "Who would get that worked up over a guy?" Ino questioned as Sakura fully agreed with her. "You two really shouldn't be saying that" Aria said as she leveled a plan stare at them.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "It's basically the same reaction you have with Sasuke" Aria pointed out. "What are you talking about!?" Sakura yelled. "Yeah! We've never, done" Ino started to yell, but quieted down as she thought back to the many times she'd fangirled over the Uchiha, a realization that the pinket seems to have come to as well.

"We really do act like that" Sakura said as both her and Ino looked back at the noble girls telling their servants and guards to win no matter what.

"Are you going to get all excited as well and send Kana out to fight for Naruto?" Kurenai asked Luna. "There's no need to. I've already gotten Naruto to promise that he'll take my virginity when I wish to have sex" Luna calmly says. "I, see" Kurenai nervously said.

With Naruto and Saree

"Does this happen a lot?" Saree asked, trying to hold in her laughter at seeing Naruto's annoyed expression. "Not as much as you'd expect, but yeah" Naruto told Saree.


End file.
